The Seduction Of Spring
by Cassie821
Summary: What's a guy to do when he is in love, and his mother-in-law gets in the way? Kidnap his wife err, husband of course...  Based on the Greek Mythology of Hades and Persephone . SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Naruto is not ours, and Greek Mythology belongs to no one.

Summary: What's a guy to do when he is in love, and his mother-in-law gets in the way? Kidnap his wife err, _husband_ of course... (Based on the Greek Mythology of Hades and Persephone). SasuNaru.

Author's Note: I've always loved Greek mythology and SasuNaru stories. So when my friend Susan, otherwise known as diamondkat12, started to read all about Hades and Persephone's love story, the inspiration for us to write a SasuNaru story, based on the story of Hades and Persephone struck us. That then brings us to this story we are now writing together. I hope you love it.

Also, please note that although we're using the Greek mythology as a basis of the story, not every part of it will be correct in the mythological sense of the word, as we will modify in order to create a somewhat unique and enjoyable story. And our thoughts, if they occur in the story will be in italics.

That said, do enjoy.

**The Seduction Of Spring**

**The Characters**

Sasuke- Hades

Naruto- Persephone

Minato- Demeter

Jiraiya- Zeus

Tsunade- Hera

Kisame- Poseidon

Hinata- Hestia

Ino- Aphrodite

Konohamaru- Eros

Temari- Athena

Tenten- Artemis

Neji- Apollo

Gaara- Ares

Kakashi- Dionysus

Chouji- Hephaestus

Deidara- Hecate

Kiba- Erebus

Sai- Hermes

Shikamaru- Charon

Pein- Thanatos

Itachi- Hypnos

Shisui- Morpheus

Kankuro- Clotho

Sasori- Lachesis

Grandma Chiyo- Atropos

Akamaru- Cerberus

Sakura- A Nymph

Fugaku- Kronus

Mikoto- Rhea

**Prologue:**

Strife, jealousy and fear are emotions that even the gods feel and they caused the downfall of even the mighty Fugaku who terrified about the prophecy that his son would overthrow him, and replace him as king, just as he did to his father, refused to let anyone of his children see the light.

So, whenever his wife Mikoto had a baby, he swallowed the child and comforted himself that a child in his belly cannot possibly overthrow him anyway.

However, Mikoto got tired of handing over her babies as baby food to their father, so with the help of her parents, she took her son to the island of Crete, and raised him there. She however got a huge stone, wrapped it in swaddling clothes and gave it to her unsuspecting husband. Fugaku swallowed the "baby", but wondered why this baby seemed so big and hard. He shrugged and told himself that the baby was probably that size because Mikoto ate a lot during the pregnancy, and did a lot of exercise, which to him explained the "baby's weight and bulging muscles".

The others however were in their father's stomach, which by the way was very dark and uncomfortable. They jostled about anytime he moved, and there were a lot of quarrels because of their cramped living quarters. This was to be expected as Fugaku had already swallowed the first five children his wife had. It was therefore a common occurrence for the five children to get into fights over who got to sit in the comfortable corner of their father's belly.

When Sasuke realised that this would cause a lot of problems for himself (he did need to sleep and they were giving him a serious migraine), he decided to find a reasonable solution to the problem.

He gave the order that they should each take turns with sleeping at the comfortable corner, as that would ensure that in time, everyone would have at least some measure of comfort. This decision showed Sasuke as a level headed god who could make his decisions rationally, with just the right level of emotional detachment, and the "death-glare" that dared anyone to argue with his decision.

The others agreed with him, and so decided to create shifts for sleeping arrangements. However, one day, Sasuke noticed that Minato slept in the comfortable corner for two-days in a row. He asked around and was told that the one who was meant to sleep in the comfortable corner that night was Hinata.

"Hn. Hinata, why did you not sleep in the corner when it was your turn?" Sasuke asked. "Minato asked me if he could sleep there, and I did not want to hurt him, so I said yes". Hinata said, with worry on her face and her two index fingers hitting each other in nervousness.

Sasuke then called Minato on his actions, and told him that it was selfish of him to use Hinata's selfless nature against her, and take advantage of her through that. Minato in anger retorted "Who made you king over anything. You have no right to talk to me that way. What happened between us is absolutely none of your business".

Minato wanted to storm off in anger. However, he could not move very far as the stomach was very small, so he went, and sat down near Kisame, and proceeded to glare at Sasuke from his position.

Hinata later told Sasuke, that she only acted that way because she wanted to keep the peace, and reminded him that they would need each other's help when the day of their freedom came. She had no idea it would come sooner than they expected.

When Jiraiya had grown, he was informed of his father's actions. So, he met his father and forced Fugaku to disgorge his siblings, and together, they fought their father, and defeated him.

After Fugaku's defeat, the void of who will become the ruler was created. So lots were cast to decide who will be the god of what.

Kisame got the sea, and became the god of the sea, Hinata became the goddess of the hearth, Minato became the god of the earth, Sasuke became the god of the underworld, Jiraiya became the King of Olympus, and the King of the gods, and Tsunade who he married became the Queens of the gods and the goddess of marriage and childbirth.

Minato made up his mind that his child would not suffer from love and the pain it brought like his mother had. He also disliked Sasuke because of his cruel and insensitive words, and therefore decided to keep his distance from his brother.

A long while after, Minato became pregnant for Jiraiya, and gave birth to a son he named Naruto, who he loved very much.

AN: Yes I know. Minato is a guy but what can I say, he is a god too, and I'm sure he could easily create a womb for himself if he wanted to have a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Naruto is not ours, and Greek Mythology belongs to no one.

Summary: What's a guy to do when he is in love, and his mother-in-law gets in the way? Kidnap his wife err, _husband_ of course... (Based on the Greek Mythology of Hades and Persephone). SasuNaru.

Author's Note: This Author's note is going to be quite long, as it has come to my attention that some reviewers might not understand the reason why certain characters were chosen and cast as certain gods. So in advance, I'm apologising for the long note.

Demeter is the earth goddess and she basically represents warmth and the glory of the earth. Funny thing is I believe that Minato will fill that role better than Kushina. Some of you might not agree with me on that fact, but it is what I see. Yes, you might think that Kushina fits the role better, but the little that has been shown of Kushina, and Masashi's portrayal of her in the manga, makes me think that Minato would be a better choice. This is of course ignoring the fact that he is a male.

The various gods and goddesses could change their appearance at will. That's why sometimes when they appeared in the midst of their subject, they were not easily recognized. Zeus's age is something he could have tweaked because he is the youngest and yet the King of the gods. It makes him more regal, and would help him get the respect that is due him easier. Now, I don't believe that Fugaku would have cut it as Zeus, because of the basic detachment he possesses. Zeus might have been a lot of things, but the fact is that his attentions in regards to women show that basically sometimes he can be very fickle and moved by the emotions he is currently feeling. Something that I don't think happens with Fugaku or at least to a large extent to him, but is what Jiraiya has. Also, the fact that Zeus' actions sometimes show that he acts before he has the time to consider the consequences of his actions scream Jiraiya and not Fugaku. Still doesn't help matters that the control that Fugaku has, to me, does not seem appropriate for the king of the gods in Greek mythology.

As for Tsunade as Hera, I did not cast her as that role because I think of her and Jiraiya as a couple. Can't really say I'm a fan of that pairing actually, but Hera is a force to be reckoned with in her own right, and has a vindictive streak that stretches a mile high. And this is something that I think Tsunade will do well with.

Still my opinion of course.

The goddess of love is sometimes beautiful, vain and fickle and although she might have her moments, she is depicted as someone who is vain, gets jealous easily, especially of people whose beauty are remotely compared to her, or whose lovers she shares, and whose judgments can be rash and instantaneous. Some people will even say she likes to play and toy with people's mind and emotions. Sorry, but I see Ino in that role and not the Mizukage.

So sorry, but for those of you that believe that Tsunade should be Athena, the virgin goddess, the goddess of wisdom, and battle strategy of war, the goddess who has been prided on her control, I can't see her in that role. This is still my opinion.

Chouji likes to eat, but that does not mean that he is given to drunkenness and debauchery, which is commonly associated with Dionysus the god of wine. I chose Chouji because of his loyalty and the fact that it is only those who are close to him that see his worth and appreciate him. Others just simply write him off and that is something that the lame god and the god of fire has dealt with. Still my opinion.

Kakashi might be a slacker and like to play with people, but he still has the work ethics that make him not a suitable Hermes. Kakashi plays harmless tricks, but he still knows when to draw the limit which is not something I can say for Hermes the god who delights in tricking others.

Sai or the Killer Bee as Apollo does not agree with me. Apollo is the god of prophecy who therefore will believe quite strongly in the prediction of the fates about predestination and so on, which is basically Neji's foremost thought. Remember that it was at the temple of Apollo that the warning to Oedipus was given, and Oedipus could not escape the prophecy. Doesn't that scream Neji to you all? Also, Apollo is an athlete whose aim was quite sure as an archer. Something that Neji is also. Apollo's vindictive nature, and his ability to go to the extremes in order to get vengeance is something that can be seen also in Neji. He nearly killed Hinata at the Chuunin exams over a family feud. She was innocent just like Niobe's children were, but just like Apollo, Neji didn't really care. The fact that Killer Bee is a rapper does not necessarily make him a good choice for the god who loves music, seeing that their music taste is even way different. Also, Sai's basic ignorance of emotions make him quite emotionally stilted and Apollo's music and grace make him someone that is more connected to his emotions.

The problem with either Madara or Danzo being Kronus is that the two of them are strategists. They plan well, and weigh their options. And if Kronus had done the same, he would not have met the end he did. I seriously cannot see Madara or Danzo being deceived in such a fashion as Kronus was. Sorry, but once again, my opinion.

Cerberus is a giant dog and all. I understand that. And I know why some of you might feel that Kyuubi would have been better suitable for that. But I believe that Cerberus is a dog that might have been terrifying to passengers of the underworld, but would have accorded the respect that the King of the Underworld deserves to him. Kyuubi's arrogance, I'm sorry would have ensured that he would not have given deference to Hades, something I believe Akamaru would do better.

Yes I can see Temari coming out of Zeus' head ready for battle and clad fully prepared in all she needs to protect herself. Athena is a warrior who is ever ready to protect those she loves, and I believe that Temari fits into the role very well. Also Temari is very wise as she acts as a mediator in her dealings with her brothers, especially when Gaara was still a bit mentally unstable.

Witchcraft is an art. And I believe that the person who will be able to best capture the goddess of witchcraft is the one who understands the beauty and joy of art and the one who knows the sacrifices that might be made for one's art, and that is Deidara. Also Hecate's love for dangers (which is shown clearly by her love for crossroads) and a good challenge is better suited for Deidara.

Demeter's actions, although she meant them for greater good, and all still had some negative consequences which also affected her daughter. This to some extent is similar to the actions of Minato regarding Naruto. His actions of sealing away the Kyuubi was done without much thought for the true consequences and effect on Naruto. Yes they might all know what a Jinchuuriki, will go through, but the people who do not have any demon sealed inside of them will still have no idea what it really be like. They haven't walked anywhere in their shoes.

Mythology is the interpretation of myth, and the characters I chose, I did so because I believe they are most suited for the roles I put them in, or I believe I might have more fun with them in those roles. Some of you might have your objections, and you are allowed to because this is a free world, and we are all allowed to express our opinions, but I chose my characters and I thought about it well before casting them. We will have different views about the mythology (Just like Homer and Sophocles whose re-telling of Oedipus are different and with different endings too), and this will always affect how we view things, but mythology is open to diverse interpretation, and this is my own interpretation.

Now, I realised that I forgot to cast my judges and Dionysus, and I want to use them in the story, so Asuma will be Aeacus, Anko will be Minos, and Sarutobi Sensei will be Rhadamanthus. Kakashi will be Dionysus, because I can see him as the god who likes to unwind and think about sex and good wine, but when he is to get the job done, he will do so. For those of you that are looking for Iruka, he will be a one of the shades in the underworld who will be an attendant to Naruto. Juugo and Karin will also be shades, but they will attend to Sasuke. However diamondkat12 and I are arguing about the role of Suigetsu. We don't know if we should cast him as a shade or Amphitrite (the sea goddess who is the daughter of Oceanus, and who married the sea god Poseidon). So, we will like your opinion on who you think he should be.

That said (I will try not to have an Author's note that is even half this long ever), on to chapter one.

**Chapter One:**

Darkness. It surrounded him, and most people thought it consumed him. Sometimes, in the darkness, when he had nothing to distract him, he wondered if it was so. Was he consumed by darkness, because he had no light? No person with warmth and laughter to drive the darkness away? The Underworld was a dark place, but it was not a place of purely evil and torment. Most people do not understand the dark, and therefore, they fill it with visions of dark and evil things. We do not like the unknown and to us, the darkness is a big unknown.

Few mortals had ever met the god of the Underworld, so most of them had no idea what he looked like. Quite frankly, Sasuke did not give a fuck about what anyone thought about him. All he cared about was doing his job and getting it done well. However, he knew he was gorgeous. Beauty, wealth, brains, and power were things he possessed. Why should he feel guilty for being perfect? Yeah. He didn't have a wife like his brothers did, but who needed those? He didn't exactly envy his siblings who were married. Marriage from what he could see was more trouble that it was worth, and he was not interested.

In the midst of his self- indulgent contemplations, he felt a feathery touch that sought his attention. Turning to Juugo, a shade, he raised an eye-brow in a silent question of "What is it?"

"Sai is here, and requests an audience with you", Juugo said.

"Tell him to come to the throne room", said Sasuke, and Juugo flitted away to do his master's bidding.

Sasuke placed his arm on the throne's arm-support, and rested his head on his hands, while waiting for Sai to come and state his business. His bearing a picture of casual arrogance. The throne he sat on was fashioned out of raw gold. Chouji definitely spared no expense in making the throne of the god of the underworld who is also the god of wealth. All the jewels of the earth are in his domain, and Chouji tried to ensure that most if not all of them were present in Sasuke's throne. To Chouji, this is the throne that befitted the god of wealth. Diamonds were placed in a structure that was like a chandelier in order to give some sort of reflected light to the room. The throne room generally gave the impression of great wealth, and Sasuke's presence added a sort of dignified feel to it.

"Greetings Lord Sasuke, I bring a message from Jiraiya, King of the gods. Jiraiya demands that you show up at the feast he is hosting on Mount Olympus three days from now. He says that he will not accept no for an answer, and he will not allow you to keep on sulking in this your dark and really creepy realm".

"I don't have to do anything he says", Sasuke replied, with a mildly bored expression on his face.

"He's not going to stop bugging you if you don't come. Besides, there will be a lot of lovely nymphs present so you can finally put that dick of yours to good use", said Sai.

A sudden decrease in the room's temperature, and shadows attempting to get permanent hold of his legs had Sai running back to the surface, as fast as his winged feet could carry him, and all the while being thankful for his winged sandals.

Every time he left the Underworld to visit Olympus, Sasuke always found himself wondering about the ineptitude of the Olympian gods and their pettiness. He had little respect for them all, especially for his younger brother Jiraiya, who was rarely responsible, and spent most of his time either pissing off his poor wife, or chasing about some unsuspecting female (or in the case of Minato, male). He often wondered if his younger brother realised the fact that his decadent behaviour nullifies the reason why he made himself look so much older. To Sasuke, it made no sense that the king of the gods made himself look like an older man, in order to gain more respect, and yet, acts like a child, thus losing most of the respect he had gained.

Sasuke took a moment to look at himself, and shook his head in bafflement. He might look young, but he knows that his title and position ensures that he does not receive any disrespect. Rather, he is feared. Everyone knows that he gets his job done, and cannot suffer fools, and they fear and respect him because of that. The humans are terrified of him because they know that they will all meet their end and come and face him in judgement in his realm.

While contemplating about the other gods, he suddenly remembers that Ino will be present at the feast. Although Sasuke was not a fan of marriage, and everyone knew that, Ino apparently found it very difficult to wrap her mind around this fact. To her, Sasuke would be her greatest work yet, and she would derive a lot of satisfaction from making Sasuke fall in love and then finally getting married.

Sasuke's thought then veer off to the annoying thought Konohamaru. Who cares if he is the god of love like his mother? That little pest had no right to attempt to shoot him with some love-inducing arrow. Hmmph, if Ino had not stepped in and grabbed the annoying pesky arrow-addicted scamp, the imp would have realised the reason why he was feared among both the gods and humans. Such an annoying, disrespectful child!

"Naruto, stop running around, and sit still", Minato shouted at his son. Minato could not understand why Naruto was so excited about the feast on Olympus. The feast was just another way for the various gods to gather, share stories of their conquests and sometimes their cruelty, and simply make merry. But, Minato was not in the mood for merry-making. Naruto just turned twelve, and he did not want his son to be influenced by the negative behaviour of the Olympian gods. He was sure that Kakashi would be there, and would have some wine with him, and those annoying scrolls with paintings and words about men and women having sex. Jiraiya, as usual would probably be chasing some nymph, Ino would probably be holding court, and trying to be the queen bee at the feast. These worries were a constant with Minato who felt that a growing child should be raised in the right environment, so that he can build a good character and become a man who tries his best to do right. This was what he envisioned for his son, and he would try his damned best to make it happen.

"Naruto, be of good behaviour at the feast, and please try your best to not call Tsunade 'old woman'. I don't want her to get angry at you again".

Naruto glanced up at his father with his huge blue eyes, smiled at him and said "Of course father. I would be at my best behaviour".

Minato however was not fooled by his son's act.

The party was in full swing when Sasuke made his appearance. As usual, he was dressed in his black robes. He managed to look distinguished and gorgeous even with his outfit which compared to others would have been quite plain, except for the fact that he only used the best materials to make his clothes. He might not have flaunted his wealth, but he liked to see to his own comfort, and his clothes were meant to be comfortable.

A sudden feeling of someone watching his back had him suddenly turning around, and catching the arrow that had been aimed at him. A glare at the imp who had not yet learnt his lesson was not enough to stop the child, as with a speech of "Love must triumph at the very end", Konohamaru launched another arrow, which Sasuke still caught. Sasuke then moved towards the boy, but the sudden appearance of Ino who came and whisked her child away prevented him from meting out a suitable punishment.

Sasuke decided to lean back against one of the pillars, and watch the proceedings from his corner in the room. It was at this corner he reclined when Minato arrived with the little boy Naruto. Sasuke looked at Naruto again, as the child seemed quite bigger than the last time he had seen him. The sound of a laughter that seemed to fill the entire palace of Jiraiya, and brought a surge of warmth to Sasuke filled the air, as Naruto ran towards Tsunade and shouted quite clearly for all to hear "Hello Tsunade 'old woman'".

Sasuke felt his lips twitch, and Tsunade shouted at Naruto not to call her that, and the two of them engaged in a sort of affectionate banter. He lifted a hand in greeting to Minato, who did the same, and who then proceeded to sit at a corner of the room.

The appearance of Jiraiya who was pulling at his clothes, and made Sasuke think that he was probably somewhere playing with some nymphs, had the gods all moving to the table that had been set for the feast. Sasuke suddenly found himself beside the child Naruto; as they sat down to enjoy the feast.

To Sasuke's amazement, Naruto ate like a boy that had not eaten before, and had a very healthy appetite. A question from Hinata, had Sasuke turning, and when he turned to his food again, part of his meat was gone. He answered another question from Tsunade, and when he looked at his food again, half of his food was gone, while Naruto was eating studiously, and keeping his gaze fixed on his meal. This amused the god of the Underworld, who smiled at the boy and gave him more of his food.

After they had finished the meal, Sasuke, went over to the pillar he had earlier claimed as his spot, and watched the gods play together, with a look of boredom on his face, until someone bumped into him. He looked down, and saw a head with blond hair and eyes of a brilliant blue looking up at him, with a smile on his face.

Naruto had wondered about his uncle Sasuke, and why he always stayed alone and looked bored. He figured that he needed some company, and that was why he always looked so alone. "Why are you always frowning"? Naruto asked.

"Because I don't feel like smiling", Sasuke replied.

"But why?" Naruto asked again.

"Hnn", Sasuke said, as he decided that the boy was starting to bug him.

"Why the Hnn reply, Uncle Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Because you are bugging me, you little brat", Sasuke said.

"I am not a brat, bastard, I am a god, and I shall grow up to be a powerful one. Just wait and see", Naruto said with a look of anger on his face.

"Well then, when you are all grown up, how about I come and see for myself how much of an adult you are by then", Sasuke answered.

"You will see, I will show you", Naruto said, as he kicked him in the shin, and ran away to his father.

"You little brat", Sasuke said, as he hopped on one leg.

AN: Well, I've learnt through this that for now, I would never attempt to describe anything, as I suck at descriptions, and diamondkat12, is not that good at it either.

Well, don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Naruto is not ours, and Greek Mythology belongs to no one.

Summary: What's a guy to do when he is in love, and his mother-in-law gets in the way? Kidnap his wife err, _husband_ of course... (Based on the Greek Mythology of Hades and Persephone). SasuNaru.

**Chapter Two:**

Bright, sunny and cheerful were words most people would associate with being out in the sunlight. Sasuke however, had one word to describe the world that existed outside his realm: Annoying. The upper world was nothing like his realm. It lacked the depth, and mystery that the Underworld possessed. The people, who lived in the world above his realm, were mostly, superficial, vain, ignorant of things that are important and the lessons that life had to offer them, and most importantly, they were annoying. Hmm. At least the idiots in his realm learn their mistakes and they learn it very well. For example, some people might assume that the punishment of Sisyphus did not fit his crime. But, what those idiots don't realise is that the most fitting punishment for anyone has to be one that is carefully given after the guilty person's character has been carefully analysed. Then the most insulting punishment is given. King Sisyphus pushing a stone uphill that will then roll downhill, only for him to push it uphill again, for all eternity in Tartarus will feel the insult of being reduced to a common worker whose brain is not needed to carry out any action. A king who likes to see the end of his works and view results; he would forever feel the pain of not seeing any end to his labours. Now, that is how to give punishments to people who deserve them, and who would learn from their actions. It was a brilliant punishment, one that only a fellow intellectual probably Temari could appreciate. Yes.

Sasuke still couldn't believe that he was actually in the upper world to see Minato's brat. Hmm. If not for the promise, he probably wouldn't be going. But he is a god who keeps his promises. If he didn't, he won't be different from that annoying brother of his, who likes to make his promises in haste and then fail to keep them. Sasuke of course denied that his promise to see Naruto was made in a hasty manner. As far as he is concerned, he made the decision out of careful thought, and did so to prove to Naruto that he would forever be a child no matter how many years he has aged. Five years is definitely not a long time for anyone to have matured, Sasuke believed. He was even sure that the child would still be looking like an imp that loved to disturb others and cause his elders pain. At this thought, Sasuke winced slightly, as he recalled the kick to the shin. Hmm. He was sure the child had probably still not learnt how to treat his elders with respect.

The sudden laugh that filled the air had him pausing and turning around. The sound brought to his mind the vision of the young boy who ran ahead of his father to go and torment his aunt at the feast that was held at Olympus. But, the sound had a deeper tone to it. It sounded like the laugh he had heard five years ago, and yet it did not sound like the laugh. Hmm. With his mind filled with an impish child with blond hair and huge blue eyes, Sasuke turned to catch his first glimpse of Naruto and froze at the sight he saw. Yes, the boy still had the boundless energy he possessed when he was a child. His hair was still blonde, and his eyes were still blue. But that was where it all ended. Naruto's blonde hair when he was twelve had been the hair of a child that most people would have wanted to ruffle, now at seventeen, he had the hair of a man that Sasuke could imagine holding on to, in various ways that would most certainly not bring children to mind. Sasuke also felt the desire to run his fingers through the hair and find out if it would really be as soft as he felt it probably would be. Hmmm

Had the eyes always been such a shocking shade of blue, Sasuke asked himself. And the body was clearly that of a man and not of the boy who had stolen from his dish at the feast that Jiraiya had held five years ago. When did the child grow into a man? Hmmm, Sasuke smirked as he realised that things were getting very interesting. Who knew that coming to the surface would be filled with such promise?

Sasuke crossed one ankle against the other, leaned back against the tree, and waited for Naruto to notice him. This didn't take very long, and of course Naruto uttered the first thing that came to his mind, "Bastard, what the fuck are you doing here?"

As Naruto walked between the flowers that he watched over in the meadow near his house, he remembered the words he had had with his father and the way his father had insisted on not listening to him. All he wanted was to be given some freedom. He didn't understand why his father couldn't see that. Anyway, what harm would come from him visiting Olympus anyway? Naturally, he loved being with people and he just could not stand the solitude his father seemed to like so much. To make matters worse, his father had to ensure that he could not leave the house without Sakura being there with him. Naruto wondered what his father hoped to achieve. He also wondered what his father would do if he were to realise that the gods still came over to visit him, especially Kakashi who always seemed to either try convincing him to read those annoying books of his, talk about sex or take some wine. Naruto, stopped and scratched his head, all the while wondering if his father would he pleased with him that he was able to resist the temptation of Kakashi, or if he would be angry that he had been receiving visits from Kakashi at all. Parents were so confusing at times, Naruto thought.

A rustle nearby alerted him to the fact that Sakura was near, and if she caught him, she would stick to him like a leech at least until he got home. With a grin, Naruto walked quickly away, then when he had put adequate distance between himself and the leaves that would have immediately given away his location, he ran.

After running for a while, he found himself on a raised platform, from where he could see the flash of pink that was Sakura's hair, he stopped and laughed out loud, in exhilaration of the run, and his thought of Sakura's anger at his escape. A prickling sensation at the back of his neck had him turning around, and seeing a black figure. From his shoes to the top of his head, the man seemed to be covered in black. On looking properly, he realised that the man was wearing an all black robe, and black shoes, had black hair that seemed to stick upwards at the back of his head like the hair liked to rebel, and eyes that were as black as the rest of him, and a smirk on amazing looking lips. Huh? Naruto was briefly distracted at the thought, as he wondered what the hell was wrong with him. The smirk however, brought back memories of a reclusive god in black; a god who was powerful, arrogant, insulting and an outright bastard. That thought clinched it all for him, as he had a name to go with the face: Sasuke, god of the Underworld, otherwise known as the world's bastard.

Naruto, true to his nature uttered the first thing that came to his mind "Bastard, what the fuck are you doing here"?

With the same irritating smirk on his face, the bastard answered" What do you think Dumbass? I'm here to keep my promise of checking up on you when you are older. Although from what I can see, your habit of speaking without thinking has not changed at all, and you still act like a brat, brat".

Apparently, Naruto thought, even if the bastard is kind of hot in that pale skin, dark hair, black as night eyes, brooding ways, innate arrogance and lanky yet well-muscled body way, he is and will always remain a bastard. Wait a minute; Naruto paused in his thoughts, Sasuke? Hot? Uh-oh. What the hell is wrong with him that he is thinking of Sasuke like that? See, the bastard is still smirking. At which point, Naruto began to entertain thoughts of punching that smirk off the bastard's face.

"Why would I respect a bastard like you? Naruto screeched.

With the arrogance that Sasuke always has, he answered "Because I am the god of the Underworld, and you are nothing but a snotty faced brat who is merely playing at being an adult".

Anger makes him even more beautiful, with his blue eyes being bigger and cloudy and his blonde hair seeming to glow even brighter with the intensity of the emotions he is feeling, Sasuke thought. How very interesting.

"Why you..." Naruto growled, and then proceeded to kick Sasuke in the shin again.

Sakura's voice calling for Naruto could suddenly be heard drawing closer.

"You know what, I don't have time for this" Sasuke said. And before he returned to his home, he turned to Naruto and said "By the way, you are still a child", and with a smirk, he vanished.

With a growl, Naruto turned to Sakura who asked him where he had been and answered "Nowhere. Let's just go home"

In his thoughts, he was planning how to make that bastard god of the underworld pay.

Back at home in the Underworld, Sasuke smirked in delight at the thought of Naruto. Oh yes, he would do quite nicely he thought. Quite nicely indeed.

He made his way to pay a visit to Shisui and Itachi in their part of the realm as he realised that he would need their help for his plan.

"So, what brings the great lord of the Underworld to our humble abode"? Shisui asked with mockery in his voice when Sasuke made his appearance.

"I require your assistance in a matter", Sasuke replied.

"Hmm" Itachi said which can be translated as "What"?

"There is someone I desire to court" Sasuke replied.

"So, you have descended to seducing people in their sleep now"? Itachi said

"No! It's not like that", Sasuke said, and thought in his mind about how infuriating Itachi was. He wondered why Itachi made him feel awkward like a little kid asking his big brother for help.

"Well, who's the girl"? Shisui asked.

"No. Who is the boy"? Itachi asked.

"Naruto", Sasuke replied.

"So, not only have you descended to seducing people in their sleep, you have also become a paedophile"

Sasuke resisted the urge to scream, and replied in a cool tone "He is not a child".

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a garden. He looked around, and wondered where he was. The air was fragrant with the smell of the flowers that he could see all around him, but the light was quite dim, and all he could see were shadows and faint silhouettes of the plants. A movement to his right had him turning around, and then he saw another figure a couple of feet away from where he was. As Naruto considered approaching the figure to ask him for help in recognising where he was, he noticed that the figure began to move towards him. As the figure that seemed to be shrouded in the dark, advanced towards him, Naruto had a feeling that it was someone he knew or at least someone he should know, but he couldn't place where he might have met the person before. What he did know though, was that from the height and the strange build of the strange figure, he was probably male. While he had been thinking with his head lowered in concentration, the figure had been drawing near, so when Naruto lifted up his head, the figure was right in front of him. With his mouth opened to ask the strange figure where the place they were in was, Naruto suddenly found himself pulled with strong arms into an embrace and foreign lips were suddenly on his own. Now, Naruto knew all about kissing and sex from the talks he had with Kakashi, as Kakashi seemed to delight in telling him things he didn't want to know about, and laughing at his insistence that he didn't want to hear about such things. Naruto began to wonder if maybe he should have paid better attention to his discussions with Kakashi.

A hand moving to grab his butt and squeezing it had Naruto moaning out loud, which gave the tongue the opportunity to enter his mouth. It swept and tasted every corner of Naruto's mouth as if it was trying to imprint it on its owner's memory. Naruto, not willing to surrender so easily, then began to battle with the tongue. He held on to the biceps of the figure and used his tongue to learn the taste of the figure's mouth. Sudden movement had the figure pulling Naruto to the ground, and then proceeding to get on top of him. This had Naruto disoriented for a while as he could now feel the figure and he realised that the figure was unmistakably male, fully erect and so also was he himself. Naruto's thoughts were cut short when the figure suddenly began to grind against him, and rub their erections together. This time, Naruto groaned as he lifted his hips so that his cock could better rub against the figure's cock. Although their clothes were still on, he could feel the heat of the figure's cock through the material of the robes he wore, and it felt like there were almost naked. Naruto felt like he was in a daze as he felt so hot, and felt his body striving towards its release. The groan of the figure above him also signalled the figure's fast approaching release, and the two of them picked up speed and rubbed faster.

"Harder... Faster" Naruto panted as he thought... so close.

He felt the intensity of his release beginning and let out a scream as he began to cum

Only to wake up in his bed with cum soaked sheets and his body shaking very badly. "What the fuck was that?" Naruto panted.

AN: There are two different theories in mythology about why Sisyphus was punished. One school of thought believe that Sisyphus was punished because he was greedy, deceitful and was fond of killing travellers who came to his country of Corinth.

Another school of thought believe that he was punished because he told Asopus that his daughter had been taken by Zeus, thus tattletaling on a god.

When Zeus sent Thanatos, the god of death to take Sisyphus to the Underworld, Sisyphus tricked Thanatos, and chained him. Because of this, nobody was dying, so Ares went to go and release Thanatos. Eventually, Sisyphus was brought to the Underworld. However, before he left, he ordered his wife not to bury his body.

When Sisyphus got to the Underworld, he reported his wife to Persephone, and begged her to allow him to go back to the surface and rebuke his wife for not burying him, and then get her to perform the burial. Persephone then allowed him to return out of pity, but Sisyphus still didn't come back. Eventually, Hermes forcefully dragged off Sisyphus to the Underworld where he was given the punishment of rolling a huge stone upwards for all eternity. What made the punishment more terrible was the fact the every time he rolled the stone uphill, the stone always rolled downhill.

Anyway, please read and review the chapter. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Naruto is not ours, and Greek Mythology belongs to no one.

Summary: What's a guy to do when he is in love, and his mother-in-law gets in the way? Kidnap his wife err, _husband_ of course... (Based on the Greek Mythology of Hades and Persephone). SasuNaru.

Author's Note: This chapter will be focused almost completely on Naruto. Sasuke will definitely make some appearance, but this is mostly Naruto's chapter.

**Chapter Three:**

Flowers. Bright coloured, sweet-smelling flowers. Naruto stared at the nymph and his friend Sakura, whose hair and eyes were as bright as the flowers they were picking. He of course conveniently forgot that his own hair colour was equally quite as bright. His world was one of self-denial, and the first person who would deny that would of course be Naruto himself.

As they move on among the flowers and continued to pick them, Naruto suddenly stopped, stomped his feet and said "Why do I have to pick flowers. I don't care if father is the god of Harvest. Why do I have to pick up flowers like some girl? This is no work for a man. Look at these muscles; do they look like the muscles of a flower-picking man"?

A sudden thump on his head had Naruto holding his head and looking at an angry Sakura who proceeds to yell at him "Ha. Are you implying that women are weak Naruto? Because I am a woman, and I know I can beat you any day, at any time. This is a work that is graceful, and I can't understand how you can trivialize it this way. Humph. Muscles of a man my foot. Now continue to pick the flowers so that we can make a beautiful crown for you".

_A crown of flowers for a manly man like me?_ Naruto thought in dismay and horror. _This is bad. This is really bad._

_Speaking of men, what was with that weird dream I had last night? Who was that pervert and why was he molesting me?_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Neji who appeared before him. His eyes glittering like the very sun he is to command and control.

_Hmmm. The arrogant bastard who only talks about destiny and fate has made his appearance again. Yeah, he is the god of prophecy and all that, we all get it. Why the insistent talk about destiny and fate then? I'm sure he is here again to talk about it being fate for us to be together. The fates definitely did not put us together. He's just using it as a strategy to get me. Does he think I'm naive and stupid or something? But, wait a minute. Even father treats me like that too. For example, does he really think that I don't know about all those gifts he receives from the suitors seeking my hand? I don't even understand why the gods are coming to ask for my hand? I'm a man after all. I would even assume that it would be the goddesses who would ask for my hand. Every goddess but Ino though. She frightens me with all her talk about love and her strange love for sex. See how Konohamaru has turned out with her for a mother. The poor boy is seriously disturbed, and does not take too many breaks as he is always running after one person or the other, shooting arrows. And what does Konohamaru get in thanks for all his hard work of stalking and chasing after sometimes unwilling love victims? Ingratitude yells and threats from the gods and goddesses who had been unfortunate enough to fall victims to his love arrows. Well, I would assume that it would be the goddesses clamouring to be with me, not the gods. Also, why it is that none of the gifts father receives contains ramen. I would think that the perverts who are asking for my hand would think about what my favourite food is, and offer it with my gifts. But no. None of the idiots thought to include ramen in the gifts. And now, here is one of them here to give me another lecture on why I should be with him. Humph._

"Naruto, why do you have a stupid and distant look on your face? Are you even listening to anything I have been saying at all"? Neji asked.

"Stupid? Who are you to call me stupid? Are you not the one who is stupid for calling the person you are courting stupid, heh Neji?" Naruto shouted in anger.

"Why should I feel stupid? You should feel honoured that someone of my status is courting you Naruto. How many times, do I have to tell you that I believe that the fates have shown that you are to be mine? So, behave yourself and be grateful that I have accepted the will of the fates and have thus decided to court you", Neji replied calmly.

"The fates! Ha! I don't believe that the fates have shown anything about me being yours. Although, I am sure that that is what you convinced yourself when you were chasing after Daphne and Cassandra. Daphne became a tree, and Cassandra you cursed and punished. Neji, your love is not something I want, and the fate of being tied up to you is something I definitely do not want. The people you love do not end up well." Naruto said.

"You do not know what you want Naruto. Neither do you know the true meaning of destiny. You also do not understand that what the fates have decreed will always occur, whether mortals or even we gods want it to, or not. I believe in my feelings for you, and I know that this proves that the fates have declared and approved of our union. You will come to realise this soon, and when you do, I know you will be mine, and realise that I am right".

With this said, Neji leaves, leaving Naruto staring intently at where he was standing, wishing Neji would come back so that he can give him a piece of his mind, and call him all the names he wants to.

A sudden breeze had Naruto turning around, and preparing to attack Neji, only for him to see Gaara standing near one of the Gloxinia flowers he had planted because of its vibrant red colour. The flower actually complemented the red tattoo on Gaara's head, as well as his red hair.

Naruto, who realised immediately that Gaara was probably around to convince him to allow him to court him, was not interested and immediately said so- "Gaara. What are you doing here? Because if you are here to convince me to accept your offer, I am not interested. I have had enough of you perverts coming to come and disturb me today. How many times do I have to scream and shout it at you all that I am not interested, and I do not want any of you to come and try convincing me to change my mind?"

"Someone came and asked for permission to court you? Who is it; I want to know, so that I can kill the person. No one is allowed to court you but me" Gaara immediately bellowed in anger.

"Let it be Gaara. Just because you are the god of war, does not mean that you should go about trying to fight on my behalf. Besides, you are also included among the perverts I don't want to come courting me. All of you are the same, and I am not interested in any of you", Naruto said firmly.

"But Naruto, you just don't know what you want yet. I will be good for you and good with you. Just accept my suit, and I promise you that none of those annoying gods will ever trouble you again"

"No. That is a very stupid reason for me to accept your suit Gaara; I don't want to be with you; with any of you. Why can't you all accept that?" Naruto screeched, as he stomped his feet in annoyance.

"But Naruto, surely you don't mean that. Just because you are dickless does not mean that you are not attractive. Even I am interested in courting you. So, don't worry about your little problem down there, I am willing to accept you the way you are: dickless and all", Sai said, all the while grinning at Naruto. His sudden appearance quite startling as Naruto had not noticed when he had arrived.

"Court? Court? Who are you to say that you want to court Naruto, Sai? If you want to be with Naruto, you are going to have to face me first, as Naruto shall be mine. We will fight it out right now, and the winner shall be the one Naruto ends up with", Gaara said, with an intent look in his eyes.

"Well, I am currently not pre-disposed towards fighting with you right now, as I just realised that I am meant to deliver a message to Temari from Kisame. So I have to leave immediately". This said, Sai immediately takes flight with his winged sandals.

"_No way am I going to fight with Gaara, especially with that bloodlust in his eyes. He is not known for being the god of war, just because of his deep red as blood hair. Gods might be immortal and all, but it does not mean that Gaara cannot cause serious damage if he puts his mind to it, and from the look I was receiving, I am sure that his mind is seriously in it"_, Sai thought as he quickly increases the speed of his race.

"Come back here Sai, and fight like a man", Gaara shouted, as he chased Sai.

_Whew these gods are really annoying, _Naruto thought. He then turns and to Sakura, and said "I'm sorry about that Sakura. Hope the gods didn't bore you all with their talks of courtship. Although I wonder why none of them attempted to talk to you when they saw you, especially considering that you were with me".

Sakura smirked and answered simply "It's because I'm just a nymph, and they are gods. Seriously Naruto, sometimes I think you even forget that you are a god, and there is a hierarchy. Nymphs are not equals to gods, so of course they will simply ignore me".

"Humph. Still that doesn't mean that they should have ignored you they way they did. Anyway, let's go back home, Father is probably home now, and I am getting hungry for some ramen", Naruto grinned as he tugged Sakura's hand, and together they began their trip back home.

There is a sudden rustling by the tree to the right of the entrance to the garden, and suddenly Sasuke appears as if he out of thin air. _Hmmm. Very interesting the things I discover when I wear my helmet of invisibility. So, Naruto has suitors who think they are good enough to have him. Strange though that none of them realised that the nymph that was beside Naruto; Sakura I believe her name is was following their conversation with him very carefully. Probably doing so to report to Minato about his son's suitors. Hmmm, I wonder if Naruto remembers the very fulfilling visit I paid him in his dream last night. He had a look on his face when Sakura mentioned giving him a crown of flowers that showed that he might have been thinking about the visit. Bu,t it is interesting to discover though that Naruto likes ramen a lot. Information that I am sure would prove useful very soon._

"So, Sakura how was your day with Naruto today? Minato asked Sakura as they stood outside the house. Of course, Naruto was inside enjoying his third bowl of ramen, and at the rate he was eating the meal, he would probably be occupied for a while.

"Well, Neji, Gaara, and Sai all appeared to him to try and court him. But he turned them all down", Sakura replied.

"So, those were the only ones that approached him today? You are quite sure that no other person approached him at all throughout the day?"

"I am quite certain. I was with him, all day, and they were the only ones that spoke to him", Sakura told Minato.

"Okay, well then, you can return to the woods. Do have a pleasant night and good dreams".

With a bow, Sakura headed back to the woods, while Minato continued to sit outside the house, all the while gazing at the moon.

_Well, those three seem really persistent though. Of all the suitors that Naruto has had so far. They seem to be the most insistent. I doubt that Naruto refusing them outright will stop them from still attempting to court him. And the gifts are really getting tiresome; each of them vying to give the most memorable gifts in gold, precious stones, clothing and even countries. I am happy though that Naruto does not know of the existence of the gifts. I still don't believe that there will be anybody who deserves to have my son as theirs. So, I will continue to try and discourage those that come to me to ask directly for Naruto's hands, and I will ensure that Naruto never has any knowledge of the gifts he is being sent. It is for the best after all._

With these thoughts in his head, Minato heads inside the house to continue his meal with his son.

"Okay Sasuke. What brings you up from your dark and brooding kingdom today?" Jiraiya asked his brother.

"Well, I have to decided to take a consort, and I have come to ask for your permission", Sasuke replied in an abrupt manner.

"Really? That is great news Sasuke. You have been cooped up for too long in that dark and brooding kingdom of yours for so long, that I was getting worried that you might have lost your desires for all good things in life, and ceased to have fun. But, why are you asking for my permission to marry Sasuke, seeing that you don't need my consent to do so?"

"I am not asking for your permission to get married Jiraiya", Sasuke coldly replies.

"It is simply because I desire to marry one of your offspring that I am requesting your permission".

"Really? So, who is the lucky girl? Temari, Tenten, or is it Ino who has finally caught your attention? You do know that she has been trying really hard to get you to fall in love. I am sure she will be quite pleased that now, you have decided to accept love and get married", Jiraiya said grinning, and laughing.

"My consort is none of the people you have mentioned Jiraiya".

Puzzled, Jiraiya rubbed his chin and said "Well, I never considered that you would want to marry any of my daughters that the mortal women I slept with bore for me. So which one of them are you interested in Sasuke?"

"My chosen consort is Naruto, Jiraiya. I am therefore here to ask for your blessing as his father."

"Naruto? Well, I didn't know you had ever conversed with him, I always believed that the only time you have ever had any contact with him was at the feast at my palace five years ago. But, if he is the one you want, then you have my blessing. But how do you intend to court him. From what I have heard, Minato is quite protective of him, and does not allow any one near him, nor does he accept the suits brought by the suitors of Naruto", Jiraiya asked.

With a smirk on his face, Sasuke replied "Leave that, to me".

AN: Daphne was a nymph who was the daughter of the river god Peneus. Apollo fell in love with her, after being shot by Eros with a love arrow. However, Daphne, who was a follower of the goddess Artemis, had dedicated her life to being single, and so she rejected Apollo's advances. He then proceeded to chase her. While being chased, she called for help from her father, and she was turned into a laurel tree.

Cassandra was the daughter of King Priam and Queen Hecuba of Troy, who Apollo fell in love with. As a result of his love for her, he gave her the gift of Prophecy. But she rejected his love, so he turned the gift useless, by decreeing that no one would believe any of her predictions, and even after they come true, no one would remember that she had made the predictions earlier on. She was killed with King Agamemnon in Mycenae, even though she had already predicted that, and warned him, before they got there. Of course, Agamemnon did not believe her, and that was how they met their deaths.

So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Do read and review. Thanks a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Naruto is not ours, and Greek Mythology belongs to no one.

Summary: What's a guy to do when he is in love, and his mother-in-law gets in the way? Kidnap his wife err, _husband_ of course... (Based on the Greek Mythology of Hades and Persephone). SasuNaru.

Author's Note: Sorry this is coming so late. I had exams and sooooo many essays to write, that I've been swamped with work. Please, please forgive me. So, here's a long one to apologise for the delay.

**Chapter Four:**

Déjà vu. It was a feeling that Naruto had never experienced before. However, that was certainly what he was feeling at the moment. He was in a dark room with quite dim lighting, and right outside the windows, the rain was falling quite heavily. The flashes of lightning, and the sound of the storm outside, seemed to make the sounds in the room echo faintly.

Naruto looked around, and still could not figure out while he had the sense of déjà vu. He had clearly never been in the room before, so why the feeling. Was it the silence? But, he had encountered such silence before, so why the feeling?

Suddenly, a figure seemed to separate itself from the shadows and began to advance towards him. Ha! Just like that, a light came on in Naruto's brain. This was the reason why he felt the déjà vu. The figure that was slowly approaching him looked just like that pervert that had molested him in his dreams a couple of weeks ago. Hmm. So did that mean he was dreaming at the moment?

"Well, hello Naruto", the figure said, even as he slowly walked towards Naruto.

"Uh. Bastard, what the hell are you doing in my dream? Naruto shouted, as he immediately recognised the Great bastard, Sasuke.

_What was Sasuke doing in his dream? He had initially thought that the figure was the pervert that had molested him in his dream, until the person had spoken, and he had realised that he could recognize Sasuke's annoying and smug voice even in a dim room. Although, it was really strange the way that both Sasuke and the pervert from his dream seem to walk in the same way. Anyway, the difference between the two of them was the way that anytime Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, Naruto could immediately recognize him. Although, he had never heard the pervert speak, he still wondered how he would sound like. Although Naruto was certain that if indeed he ever heard the pervert speak, his voice would not annoy him the same way Sasuke's voice did. Bastards always had annoying voices._

"Bastard. I asked you, what the hell are you doing in my dream? Naruto screeched, as he wondered why Sasuke did not answer him initially, but only continued to smirk at him.

"Actually, dumb-ass. This is my dream. So, I guess, I'm the one who is to ask the question", Sasuke replied still smirking at Naruto. Totally enjoying the way Naruto seemed to puff up in anger.

_Really the dumb-ass looks really amazing when he is angry, especially when he is so lost for words. The way his face seems to scrunch together, and his lips pout, just makes me want to kiss him till he has that look of confusion and need he had the last time I kissed him in his dream. _

"But, bastard. I was here first... You met me here... I was here before you suddenly appeared out of thin air. You met me in this room".

"Actually, I was in the adjourning room when I felt a disturbance in the air, informing me that I had a visitor in my dream. I came to investigate and found you. So, as you can see, it is my dream", Sasuke replied quite smugly.

"Well, then excuse me", Naruto said, as he squeezed his eyes tightly, and waved his arms around.

"What do you think you are doing dumb-ass?" was the question Sasuke asked, as he stared hard at Naruto.

"Isn't it obvious? I am trying to convince myself to wake up from this dream, seeing that it is not my dream. Wonder what Shisui was thinking that he would bring me into your dream", Naruto mumbled as he continued to squeeze his eyes and waved his arms.

"Stop doing that dumb-ass. It is really annoying. When you are ready to wake up, you will. In the meantime, we will just sit and talk until your body is ready to be awakened." Sasuke said.

"Awakened? Can't you just say something simple like 'wake-up'? Why must you use such old and archaic words? Do you do it to just annoy me, or do you do it just annoy everyone in general", Naruto groused, as he glared at Sasuke, eyes squeezing and arms flailing all forgotten.

"Actually, Naruto, it's the way all matured people speak. You cannot understand. How can you anyway when you're still a child playing at being a grown-up?"

"Bastard. I am not a child. Besides, Gaara doesn't speak that way, and neither does Sai. Hmm. Although Neji speaks like that too. But then again, Neji is annoying, and sometimes seem to like to act like an old man, especially when he is insulting me, all in the name of courting me. I wonder how he believes that treating me like a child will help him succeed in getting me. Sometimes, Neji can be really dumb", at this point, Naruto had started ranting and talking to himself, forgetting that Sasuke was present and listening actively to what he was saying.

"In fact, all the suitors that have been coming to me have all been really stupid. Nobody tries to find out what I like. Who needs countries when I want to know more about my powers and what I am capable of. But do any of them try to find out ways to help me grow stronger as a god? No. All they are concerned about is giving me jewels. They don't talk to me. If Sai is not trying to call me 'dickless', Gaara is trying to convince me that he can protect me, and will help me fight off my suitors, while Neji is only concerned with fate. Do they ask me what I want? No. Also, they are so stupid that they give gifts meant for me to my father. Does it not occur to them that father will not give me the gifts? Do they invite me to see new places? They know father keeps me secluded in our house. Yet it has never occurred to any of them that I might want to see new places. Not necessarily own the countries, just see them. And they all like to hover over me. I don't want another father. But none of them seem to notice this. They are all very daft. Every single one of them."

"Well, Naruto, has it ever occurred to you to tell your numerous suitors what you want. It just goes to show that you are really a dumb-ass if you expect that to telepathically know what you want them to do", Sasuke smirked.

"Ha! Bastard. You are still here? Wait a minute. Did you just hear everything I said?"

"Dumb-ass, you are still in my dream, so of course, I heard everything you said. Next time, if you don't want any witnesses when you are ranting, do so when you are alone at home, not when you are in another person's dream".

"Still, you could have said something to show that you are still here. Now, you know my thoughts. It's not fair", Naruto sulked.

"Don't worry. It's not like I'm going to tell people what you said, so just keep quiet about it. But, in your ranting, you forgot to mention one very important thing".

"What is that?" Naruto asked, while he furrowed his eyebrows, and tried to remember what he might have missed.

Sasuke simply smirked, and walked closer to Naruto.

Naruto then walked backwards, but Sasuke did not stop, until he had effectively backed Naruto into a corner.

He leaned closer, stopped at Naruto's ear, and whispered, "You forgot to mention sex".

Blue eyes got larger, as Naruto gaped at Sasuke, and suddenly bellowed, "Sex! Sex! That's your very important thing that I forgot? Why should sex be sooo important? Besides, I'm sure it's all overrated, with the way Ino talks about it, and Kakashi tries to convince me to read about it, and Jiraiya simply does it. Besides, who are you to talk about sex, eh Sasuke? The great god of the underworld is not meant to be concerned about such things, or even enjoy such things. I am sure that when you have sex, you will probably be cold and unfeeling like a fish".

To Naruto's amazement, Sasuke just laughed. _Weird. Sasuke does not laugh. Even though the laugh is beautiful. I'm not surprised though that his laugh is beautiful. He is after all very hot. Wait a minute, hot? Hot? Why am I thinking of the bastard as hot. This is very troubling. Okay. What was I thinking of initially. Oh Yes. Why is the bastard laughing?_

"Sex is important Naruto. It will be really boring if you end up with someone who does not make you hot under. It will be very dull if the person you end up with does not make you want and need. And in answer to your question about why I am talking about sex. It's because I enjoy sex, the taste, the smells, and the sounds. And trust me when I say this Naruto, I am not cold during sex. Want to find out?"

And with those words, and the smirk on his face, Sasuke vanished, the same way he appeared.

Naruto suddenly found himself really hot, and uncomfortable, with his robes tented in front. He looked about in confusion as he suddenly found himself in his bed, with an erection, he couldn't convince to go down.

Still in the dream, Sasuke smirks as he appears again in the room he had had the conversation with Naruto, and decides to call for the god of dreams. "Shisui"

"You rang, O glorious and dark one", Shisui taunted as he appeared before Sasuke.

"I can see that you have been spending too much time in the company of Itachi" Sasuke grumbled as he glared at the other god.

"So, did the dream help with the courtship?"

"Yes, most certainly. There were no uninvited parties. No nymphs listening in, and I was able to gather quite a number of useful information."

"Well then, I am pleased to have helped you in your course. Now, if you would excuse me, O powerful and dark god, I have other dreams to create for others who are not scared to actually go and meet their beloved and court them in person".

With that said, Shisui laughed and vanished.

_So, Naruto wants to grow in his powers and travel. He also likes ramen, wants to be treated like an adult, and wants someone who would allow him a certain amount of freedom. That, I can work with. I can work with that information quite well. Sakura was also not present, which is very good, as Minato still has no idea that there is another suitor who is after his son, and who would most certainly get him. How amusing! Hmm. Shisui simply does not realise the importance of what I've done and all the information I have received through this dream. The relaxed atmosphere, of the dream helped to make him say things that I am sure Naruto would not have said if I had met him in the real word. In the dream, he was able to tell me his dreams._

_Hmm. That sounds lame and annoying. For me to start thinking like this, the dream must be beginning to affect me. I better leave here before I start to think such stupid things. Anyway, I have other things to do right now._

And with those thoughts, Sasuke vanished to begin his work to get his soon-to-be Consort.

Naruto laughed as he ran ahead of Sakura. His delight that he was able to trick the nymph into believing that he was going to take the North route home while he really was taking the East made him laugh even harder.

_Ha. I've finally been able to trick Sakura. I'm sure that from now on, she would never treat me like a girl. I'm a man with great intelligence, cunning, planning and I am able to spot things from miles away. I'm sure that Sakura thought she would be able to trick me into going with her to gather flowers. But I saw her trap and avoided it. I am truly brilliant. _

_Hmm. Maybe I should tell father about what I did. I'm sure he would probably give me more freedom and responsibility. He should be able to see that I am very observant, and I'm also able to protect myself. _

_Wait. What is that by the Hyacinths? Hmm. It looks like a golden bowl on top of a table with a chair right beside it. But who dropped the bowl. I can't see anyone around, and I'm sure that I didn't see anyone pass by me when I was coming this way. Besides, I wonder what is inside the bowl._

With these thoughts in his head, Naruto moved to where the bowl was. As he got closer, he noticed that the bowl was closed. That just made him even more curious. So, the great god, with intelligence, cunning and an eye for spotting traps, picked up the strange bowl that still strangely enough had his name on it, and opened it.

On opening the bowl, Naruto to his delight found a steaming bowl of Ramen. "Yay. Someone gave me a bowl of Ramen in a pretty golden bowl.

On shouting his delight at his unexpected present, Naruto proceeded to sit down and begin to eat the ramen.

_Hmm. This ramen is so tasty. Whoever prepared it made it just the way I like it; steaming hot, very delicious, and soft enough for me to slurp. How Yummy! See, now this is the type of attention and gift I need. I'll bet the person that made it is a goddess and she is aware of the fact that I am a strong, intelligent and wise god who would be a proper husband to her._

With these thoughts in his head, Naruto failed to notice the cracks that suddenly appear on the area where the table he was eating his ramen on was. He does however notice the sudden sound of something breaking around him. As he looks about in confusion while holding on to his bowl of ramen, he suddenly falls into a hole that seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

"Arrrg! What is happening"? Naruto screeched as he found himself falling in a dark place.

"Dumbass, what does it look like? You are being kidnapped of course" Sasuke calmly informed him as he caught Naruto in his arms and held him there.

"Kidnapped? Kidnapped? Couldn't my stupid kidnapper have waited for me to finish my bowl of ramen before kidnapping me? Besides bastard, what are you doing here? Shouldn't I be having this conversation with the bastard that kidnapped me and did not give me the opportunity to finish my bowl of ramen? By the way, where is my bowl of ramen"? With these words, Naruto began to look around for his ramen bowl.

"Dumbass. Shouldn't you be more concerned about the fact that you've been kidnapped? Besides, the ramen was used as bait in order to kidnap you" Sasuke said lazily as he gave the bowl of ramen he found to Naruto.

"Hmm. How do you know so much about this bastard? Besides, the goddess that made the ramen for me did not need to kidnap me. She made me the ramen in order to show that she appreciates my strength and power as a god, and wants me to come and court her. Now all I have to do is let her know that I am interested in her and want to meet her" Naruto said quite confident in his thinking.

"So you really think that the ramen was made for you by a goddess Naruto" Sasuke asked as he moved closer to Naruto who tried to move away but couldn't because he was still in the chariot with Sasuke: the chariot Sasuke was in when he caught him.

"_Why did he say my name like that? Like we're lovers. And why am I affected by the way he said my name. Why did he even say my name at all? He usually just calls me dumbass. What is he trying to prove?_

"Of course it was a goddess that made the ramen for me. Who else would have made it? The ramen was delicious and had my name on it. Obviously it is a goddess that likes me that made the ramen for me. Besides why are you here, and why am I not talking to the person that kidnapped me" Naruto retorted.

"Well then, I'm so sorry to disappoint you, but I am the one that made the ramen for you, and I am the one that arranged your kidnap. I am quite happy to know that you enjoyed the ramen. Your insistence on finding it shows me that you enjoyed it a lot." Sasuke told him still looking calm except for the look in his eyes that showed that he was secretly happy about something.

"What?" Naruto screeched.

"Why would you kidnap me bastard" Naruto asked Sasuke, still frowning and obviously agitated at the thought.

With a smirk, Sasuke answered "Because I have chosen you as my bride dumbass".

"Bride? Bride? I can't be a bride. I'm a man or can't you see it? You should say husband and not bride. Wait a minute? Why am I even suggesting that you use husband. I am not interested in marrying you. Besides you don't like me, you don't want to have sex with me, and I am certainly not attracted to you in anyway" Naruto shouted.

"Well then, husband it is. You will be my consort here in the underworld and rule this world with me. And as for your response that you are not attracted to me and I am not attracted to you, that is very silly. You had no complains when I kissed you in the dream and made you cum now did you? Sasuke asked with a smirk still on his face.

"Kiss? What kiss?" Naruto asked as he frowned and tried to remember when he had ever kissed the bastard.

"The kiss we had in your dream a couple of weeks ago. We were in the garden, it was dark and you looked completely kissable. If I can recollect correctly, the kiss went somewhat like this..."

And with those words, Naruto found himself in Sasuke's arms again and lips that tasted familiar and strange because now they were attached to a face that he recognised were on his. Sasuke's lips slid along Naruto's and his tongue moved leisurely on the seam of Naruto's mouth. A light nibble on Naruto's lips had him opening his mouth, and immediately, Sasuke's tongue was in a mouth that he had kissed thoroughly before. Sasuke's tongue swept up the roof of Naruto's mouth and round his teeth, before sliding along his tongue. Sasuke then removed his tongue and proceeded to place light kissed on Naruto's neck. A nibble on Naruto's ear had Naruto moaning, and Sasuke moaning in response, moved back to Naruto's lips to continue kissing him. A short nip on Naruto's upper lip had Naruto holding on tighter to Sasuke's arms. Sasuke then proceeded to slide his tongue in and out of Naruto's mouth, fucking him with his tongue, and yet taking his time to do so like he was savouring the moment.

Sasuke's hands then wandered slowly down, and with his lips on Naruto's ear, he place his hands inside the robe and brought out the throbbing dick that was slowly filling out. The presence of a warm hand on his dick had Naruto jerking and moaning and his dick jerked in response. Sasuke using his finger slid the precum round the tip of the head of Naruto's cock, and proceeded to carry out a lazy exploration. He took his time feeling the dick and running his fingers over the ridges and the curves that make up Naruto's cock. Slowly, Sasuke picked up his pace and increased the speed with which his hand was sliding up Naruto's dick. With the increase in speed, Naruto's hips began to move forward, silently begging for more of the touch, all the while moaning and groaning at the sensations being produced by Sasuke's warm hand. As Naruto's moans grew louder, the speed of Sasuke's hands increased, until suddenly, he moved another hand to cup Naruto's ball, and jerked sharply on his dick. The sudden pain mixed with the intense pleasure had Naruto screaming and cuming all over Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke brought his hands up to his lips and liked them clean, then gave Naruto a smirk and said "Well, I guess you remember the dream now dumbass"

With those words, Sasuke tugged on the reins of his chariot and he and his consort were taken further into the Underworld.

"What do you mean by you don't know where he is Sakura?" Minato asked Sakura with a deathly quiet that struck fear in the heart of those that were around.

"We were playing and I was leading him to where we gathered flowers when he suddenly started running, and then tricked me into going north when he went east and then circled back the way we came. When I realised what he had done, I went back to look for him, but by then, I couldn't see him anymore" Sakura replied, terror in her eyes and with dread in her heart.

"You are a disgrace and you are useless to me. You have eyes and you couldn't watch over my son. You have hands but could not hold on to him. You have legs and could not follow him, and you have a mouth but cannot tell me where he is. You are useless to me Sakura, and from today you shall be nothing but a tree with cherry blossoms the colour of your hair". With those words, Sakura transformed into a tree.

The other nymphs all ran, while Minato in anguish screamed "Naruto, where are you?"

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to make this update. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now seriously, how many of you were expecting Sakura to be turned into a tree permanently? Lol.

Well, the story will soon end. There will only be like one or two more chapters, and after that I would conclude the Seduction of Spring. If you have any suggestions on what my next story should be, do let me know, and I'll see what I can do about it. I have an idea on what I might work on, but I would like other ideas.

Finally, as always, read, enjoy and please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Naruto is not ours, and Greek Mythology belongs to no one.

Summary: What's a guy to do when he is in love, and his mother-in-law gets in the way? Kidnap his wife err, _husband_ of course... (Based on the Greek Mythology of Hades and Persephone). SasuNaru.

Author's Note: Okay. I know a lot of you guys are probably angry with me that it has taken me so long to update this story (It's been six freaking months. What the hell was I thinking?). I'm really sorry. I've finally graduated from the university and it has been a very busy couple of months for me. I was writing my project, which is quite similar to the thesis Masters Students have to write. That shit was long and very tasking and after I was done, I could not even look at a word document for a while. Then I had my final exams and all and had to represent my school in a debate against a university in another country. Once again, I'm really sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. To make it up to you guys, this chapter will be quite long. However it will not be the last chapter. The next chapter will most likely be the last. And it will most certainly be posted soon. I promise you that. Also, there is going to be a lemon in this chapter. This is my first attempt at writing lemons ever, so be warned. Lol. Now, on to the seduction of spring...

**Chapter Five:**

Quiet. That was a word that he felt should be associated with the underworld. Another word that he felt should be associated with the place should be stillness. The place was so still and quiet it could have been a monastery. No wonder the ceremonies involving the underworld and its god were always so solemn. It was like it all had to be dignified to reflect the place. However what really bugged Naruto was that the place was dark and quite cold. And because of this, he immediately made his displeasure known.

"Sasuke, you bastard, you better take me back to the surface this instance. This place is too dark and too cold. Hmmm, why don't you just spruce up the place a little huh? At least put some damn lights in the place. Besides, why the hell do you always wear black if you live in a place as dreary as this? This world of yours and your wardrobe definitely need some colour".

_It's probably to reflect his area of expertise (being dull, sombre and boring) that he dresses just like his kingdom is. That is probably also why he is always so serious and always in black. The man needs a serious style intervention. Wait a minute. What is my business with how the underworld looks like or how the bastard dresses? Anyone that can hear my thoughts right now would probably assume that I am interested in the position of being his stylist and I most certainly am not. Hmmph. I'm just calling it as I see it. Can I help it that my natural light and brightness always want a way of revealing themselves no matter where I am? Is it also my fault that my brilliant mind and my brilliant powers want to bring some spring to this dreary place? Of course not! Besides, why is the bastard taking so long to answer my questions? It has been a while since I've been having this conversation with myself and the asshole has not even commented yet!_

There was silence for some time as the chariot continued to glide quite quickly and further into the underworld. After some time, Sasuke deigned to reply, and he did so with a smirk as usual "Hmmm. Dumbass. You sound just like a girl right now. It would seem that you are immediately fitting into your role of being my consort. You are already talking about making my kingdom homier and you're nagging me about my clothes. What a good little wife you will make for me. Hnn"

"Bastard!" Naruto immediately screeched. "I am not your wife. Only women are referred to as wives. I am a man so I shall be a husband and not a wife"

"Oh, so that means if I change the title, you are quite willing to accept the position of being my consort idiot?"

"No! Stop attempting to put words in my mouth. I am not interested in being your consort. I. Do. Not. Like. You. How hard is it for you to get that heh bastard?"

"I find it very difficult to accept that Naruto. You would not have responded so easily to my kisses nor would you have come in my arms if you were not interested in me. Your words say one thing and your body says another Naruto".

As far as Naruto was concerned, that comment did not deserve a reply so he stuck to ignoring the bastard. He decided that his mature self did not need to even look at Sasuke at all. He was going to prove to the bastard that he was rejecting his suit by ignoring him. Yes, he was definitely going to ignore him.

**XXX**

Suddenly Naruto could hear splashing sounds. But even the splashing sounds had a sombre note to it. Like the water was too heavy or the person who was creating the sound was too lazy or even both. Naruto also noticed that the chariot seemed to be slowing down.

After turning a corner, all Naruto could see was a river of inky blackness. The water seemed so black and yet Naruto could sense immense power exuding from the depths. He turned to Sasuke, about to ask him why it was so when he remembered that he was ignoring the bastard. He then proceeded to huff, and continue giving the king of all bastards the silent treatment.

The chariot slowly came to a stop and Sasuke alighted while extending one hand to Naruto to assist him in alighting from the chariot also. Naruto simply gave a little sniff and came down on his own.

_Ha. Take that you bastard. I do not need your help as you can obviously see. Besides, I wonder why that Sasuke bastard even offered to help me down. Isn't that something you do for girls? Is he blind or can't he see that I am a man? Hmmph. Maybe he needs me to strip and show him my dick. That would stop him from being a dick and prove to him that I am a full grown man. Although with the way Sasuke keeps on molesting me, I don't think showing him my dick would be a good idea. He will probably see it as a reason for him to grab me and molest me some more. Hmmph. He is nothing but a bastard and a pervert._

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a while, wondering about what could possibly be going through the blonde's head. He moved his head slightly to get rid of the questions and to focus on what was happening and moved his hands in a circular motion. Immediately, it was like a switch had been activated and there was light in the formerly dark space.

On closer examination, it could be seen that there were rocks around and the light seemed to be coming from the rocks which were simply sending out the shafts of light. The light also revealed a cloaked figure sitting in a boat and doing nothing but just staring ahead. Naruto of course on seeing all of this could not keep quiet and immediately forgot about his grand plan to continue to ignore Sasuke until he forgot all about him being his consort and returned him back to the surface world.

"Sasuke, you bastard. Why did you not simply do your hand trick when we were coming down here and I was complaining that this place looked dark and gloomy?"

"It is quite simple idiot. I wanted the dark to create some sort of intimacy between us. That is what the dark and quiet does you know. It creates the appropriate atmosphere for seduction".

"You idiot Sasuke. How the hell is that meant to create an atmosphere of intimacy? It was dark and cold and quite gloomy. That is not intimacy, that is just a dark and creepy atmosphere. An intimate atmosphere involves soft light and definitely not some creepy silence. What is wrong with you? Are you so socially inept that you do not even know what intimacy is?" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Are you willing to give me lessons Naruto? Are you willing to teach me the finer arts of seduction seeing that you know all about it? Trust me, I will be a willing student if you are my price at the end of the lesson", Sasuke replied, all the while smirking at the blonde idiot who had no idea about what was actually happening.

_So Naruto is giving me advice on how to seduce him huh? Just like the idiot to blurt out what he is thinking without realizing that he is giving me ammunition I can use to seduce him properly, especially when he is not expecting it._

Naruto could only sputter in outrage as he glared at the stubborn-headed ass who would not simply accept that he was not interested in him. Why or why must he be in the company of such a stubborn, sadistic and vain fool?

"How troublesome", the man on the boat grumbled as he stood up and stared at the two who were disturbing his peace.

"Are you both going to get in, or are you simply going to continue to argue? Because if you are, then I can simply continue musing you know", the boatman stated, very calmly and casually as he continued to stare at the two gods.

"Oh, hold your horses Shikamaru. The only time you are ever anxious is when you have passengers to ferry across the Styx, and the reason why you are anxious is not because you are dedicated to your work; you are anxious because you want to get it over and done with so that you can continue daydreaming", Sasuke responded, all the while glaring at Shikamaru for interrupting his conversation with his consort.

_Seriously, the man simply lacks tact and brains too. Does he not realize that it is disrespectful to interrupt the conversation of his superiors? I should relieve him of his duties. Only problem is that nobody wants the job. Shikamaru only agreed to take it so that he can daydream in-between his trips. Oh well._

"Wow, bastard, that is the longest speech I have heard you give in a while. I'm really impressed. So does that mean that beneath your cool exterior, you actually have a brain that composes long sentences and a mouth that speaks them out?" Naruto stated as he grinned cheekily at the man he had decided to torment and frustrate just for the heck of it.

_If I'm going to be here for a while, at least I can make him pretty miserable. That will make my stay here at least a bit bearable. Yes, that would work. I will torture my kidnapper and get some entertainment out of it too._

"My oh my dumbass, I had no idea that you knew such a big expression like cool exterior. Obviously, I can see that I am beginning to rub off on you. You are also resorting to high-class insults too. Yes, I can see that very soon, you will be a very colourful version of me. That is something I am looking forward to".

Naruto simply sneered, then turned his attention to the man Sasuke had called Shikamaru. "So, Shikamaru, exactly what do you do in this dark realm? Also, what is it with this river? Why is it so black and why is it emitting such power"?

"I am the boatman who ferries souls across the river Styx. I can also be regarded as the one who leads the souls to the other side. The river emits so much power because she is a very powerful goddess. She is so powerful that the gods swear by her and are forced to drink from her. If they have been deceitful, she puts them to sleep for seven years after which they then face judgement on Olympus. As for why the river is black, I have no idea. Although I think black is the goddess's favourite colour which might explain why the colour of the river is black", Shikamaru droned.

"So, bastard, that means if I push you into the river as we are crossing, you will go to sleep for seven years and I will be free of you eh?"

Shikamaru snorted and turned the laugh into a cough as he considered this new consort of the king of the underworld.

_Indeed this new addition will definitely make this world more interesting. I can see what the master sees in him though; that hair and those eyes. Yes, he is definitely attractive. However, relationships are just too troublesome and I know that soon the master will realize this._

"Dumbass, that only applies in the swearing of oaths. So, me simply falling into the river will not put me to sleep. Remove that thought from your head and get into the boat, we are crossing the Styx now. Let me warn you though. Do not attempt to fall into the river so that you can swim to freedom. The water is freezing cold. I don't want anything happening to your family jewels, as I do have need for them", Sasuke said all the while smirking at the blonde whose face was now blazing red and whose mouth kept on opening and closing.

For the first time, Naruto was lost for words and Sasuke was quite pleased at the thought that he had finally managed to make the blonde speechless.

With a gentle nudge, he pushed the blonde into the boat and Shikamaru immediately began to row the boat. The only sounds heard for a while were the splashing sounds the river made as the oars pushed the boat forward.

_Soon we will be home and I can start preparations to court my consort. Naruto would have no idea what hit him by the time I am done with him._

**XXX**

Sasuke was frustrated. Things were not going according to his plans. Naruto was not even getting any closer to succumbing. Rather the blonde idiot was just proving more difficult by the day. At the rate things were going, decades from now, he will still be stuck at the same spot trying to convince the blonde to give him the time of the day.

The rustling of robes alerted him to the fact that he had visitors who were fast approaching, and seeing that neither Juugo nor Karin had come in to announce the visitors' presence; Sasuke concluded that the people coming were most likely high-ranking gods who lived in the underworld.

However, the appearance of Itachi and Shisui had him cringing inwardly as he wondered what the two wanted with him now.

_They are probably here to mock me about Naruto and laugh at my failure at courting him; the annoying bastards._

"So, Sasuke, it would seem like you are not getting any closer in winning the heart of your beloved", Shisui teased as he stared at the other god.

"It seems like not only are you a paedophile and a kidnapper, but you are also a failure in the art of seduction", Itachi said with a smirk on his face, and then proceeded to inspect his nails as he noticed that one of his nails was getting chipped; an occurrence that most certainly would not do.

"Really Sasuke, what was the use of all your planning and all the dream interference we ran for you if you do not even know what you need to seduce your consort heh?" Shisui asked as he stared at the underworld god.

"What I need right now is a moment alone, so that I can move on to the second stage in my seduction plan. You both are currently disturbing me", Sasuke retorted as he glared at the gods of sleep and dreams, silently urging them to leave his presence.

Well then, we will leave you to your plotting then, and hope for your sake that you succeed because you sitting here looking morose is not befitting of a god", Shisui replied as he and Itachi left with only the rustling of the robes indicating their departure.

_How could I have forgotten the information I got from all my scheming? Naruto loves ramen, wants to grow stronger, wants to see new places and wants to be given some freedom. Those are the things I should be focusing on. Once he sees that I am providing for him all these things that he needs, he will grow to accept me and I can finally get some sex. Yeah, that would work._

"Juugo", Sasuke called.

The shade appeared before Sasuke and bowed his head low, silently waiting for instructions from his lord.

"Tell Deidara that I want to see him immediately and tell Iruka to go to Naruto. From today, he will attend to my Consort and provide for his every need, starting with a fresh bowl of ramen for him to eat".

With another bow, Juugo left Sasuke to go and do as he requested.

Shortly after that, light steps announced the arrival of the god of witchcraft and cross-roads. As usual, Deidara went straight to the matter.

"So, yeah, exactly what can I do for you today Sasuke hnn?" He asked, all the while grinning at the raven haired god.

"My consort is bored and lonely and needs someone he can talk to. I would like for you to be a sort of companion for him. I would also like to use the mirror Chouji constructed for you some decades ago. I need it for something quite important and would appreciate it if you can make it available to me some days from now". Sasuke stated; all the while staring at Deidara.

_Well, that was very polite of me if I may say so myself. Deidara is so unstable; I will have to proceed with caution if I indeed want him to be of help to me and Naruto. Although he is like a dark version of my blonde, he will still be able to relate better with Naruto than anyone else here._

"So, you need my help. Yeah. Well then, I will help in whatever way I can yeah. Besides I've always wanted to meet your consort. He will be fun to know yeah" Deidara said as he grinned at Sasuke and left the god alone in the throne room. All the while plotting how much fun he will have with Naruto.

**XXX**

Naruto stared at the wall in the room he was in and sighed. This was even worse than when he was with his father.

_At least with father, I could leave the house sometimes and play. Now, I'm just stuck indoors looking at ceilings and staring at walls. Very sad that this is what I have descended to. Hmmph. I blame this all on the bastard. This is his entire fault. I didn't ask him to come and kidnap me and now that he has, he just leaves me to my own devices and does nothing to keep me occupied. I find it weird though that he has not attempted to get in my pants in a while. He probably has given up on me ever giving it up for him. It sure serves him right. I hope he dies of blue balls. But, I don't want to die a virgin, and seriously, I at least want to experience sex before I die. I want to know if it is such a big deal and if I will enjoy it. But being in the underworld, exactly who am I going to sleep with; definitely not that Shikamaru fellow. And I've not met anyone else since. The bastard, I do not even want to consider. Yes, he is hot and knows how to kiss me and touch me and I definitely seem to be coming a lot in his presence, but no way am I ever going to even sleep with him. I will be suffering that sickness that people who fall for their captors suffer from and even though he is one hot, sexy captor, no I shall not sleep with him. Not even if he begs me to. Yes, that is final. _

_Weird, what is that in the wall? It is like shadows are separating from the wall or something. I wonder what it is._

The sudden appearance of a shade had Naruto screaming in horror.

"Eck! What is this? What are you? Help! I'm about to be kidnapped from my kidnapper again. Come here you mutant. You will not get me easily."

"Wait a minute, are you laughing at me? How dare you? I'm a strong god and I will teach you to laugh at me you strange shadowy thing".

_Although how I am meant to do that I don't know. I'm the god in charge of spring. I can't simply just grow flowers on him and hope he dies from plant growth now..._

"Ha. Is that a bowl of Ramen you're carrying. It's in the golden bowl that Sasuke used to give me ramen the last time. Ha. So the bastard sent you huh?"

The shade looked confused for a moment then spoke in a thin whispering voice "It's from master Sasuke. He said you should enjoy your meal".

"So you can talk, eh. Tell me, what is your name?" Naruto asked the shade, his mouth already full with the ramen he was happily slurping.

"I am called Iruka master Naruto and master Sasuke said that I am to attend to your needs from today onwards".

"Well, Iruka. Drop the master Naruto nonsense. My name is Naruto. Call me Naruto, and do bring me another bowl of ramen".

With a bow, Iruka left to attend to Naruto's request while the blond continued enjoying his meal.

"You are really enjoying that aren't you Naruto?"

Naruto squealed as he spun around and stared with wide eyes at the tall man with long blonde hair bound at the top. He looked around the room searching for a weapon he could use to protect himself from the intruder.

A low chuckle had him bringing his attention again to the other blonde who was looking at him with laughing blue eyes.

"I'm Deidara yeah. I am the god of witchcraft and cross-roads. You have grown a lot Naruto. I remember when you were much younger. Hmm. You look a lot like Minato yeah. I do hope we can be friends yeah" and with these words, Deidara stretched out his hands to Naruto.

Naruto shook the hands warily, while silently wondering about these people in the underworld who seem to like creeping around silently.

_Sasuke the bastard is no different. I think there is a rule in this place. Everybody must be as quiet as the environment. How aggravating._

"So, Naruto what are you doing right now?"

"Well, I'm eating ramen and waiting for Iruka to bring me more ramen".

"Hmm, Ramen eh? Well, when you are done, how about following me around? I will show you around and introduce you to some of the other gods that live in the underworld with us yeah"?

"Yes" Naruto shouted as he hurriedly finished his ramen and stood up so that Deidara could show him the place.

"Sasuke would have been the one to show you around but right now, he is busy judging cases with Asuma, Anko and Sarutobi Sensei. We will probably stop by and say hello to them. Yeah. And then we will sit by Lethe and you will tell me everything about you and how you are enjoying your stay here with us so far, yeah?"

"Oh. Okay. Let's go Deidara", and with those words, Naruto dragged Deidara to begin the epic adventure of let's see what the underworld is about.

**XXX**

In a dark room, with the walls reflecting from some sort of light within, three cloaked figures were busy at work. One spun a thread; the other measured the thread murmuring to himself about someone living a long and peaceful life, while another picked up a thread, and cut it with a finality that chilled Naruto to the bone. They did their work without giving any indication that they were being observed.

"Who are those three?" Naruto asked Deidara in a low whisper, not having the heart to even speak loudly so that the three figures would not hear him and be distracted from their work.

"The one who spins the thread is Kankuro. His job is to spin the thread of life yeah. The one who is measuring the thread is Sasori. His job is to decide the span of life of each individual and assign their destiny, yeah and the one with the scissors is Grandma Chiyo. Her job is to end life when the appointed time has arrived. Yeah, she decides when it is time for the humans to die, yeah. It is a tough job what they all do, but they are satisfied with it, and what they decide, no god can change. In this way, their decision is final, yeah", Deidara answered.

"Come on Naruto; let us see the other residents of your new home".

**XXX**

Naruto could not stop staring. The person that Deidara was introducing him to had weird eyes with things that look like rings on his cornea. Did the man actually have eyes like that or was the underworld finally getting to him?

Deidara turned to Naruto and introduced the man to him.

"Naruto, this is Pein".

"Pein, this is Sasuke's consort; Naruto".

"Hello Pein. Like your eyes. They are odd but I like it", Naruto spoke quickly, and trying to hide the nervousness he felt as he shook Pein's hand.

"Thank you", Pein replied with a voice that sounded gravelly and soft at the same time.

"So, what exactly do you do here Pein?" Naruto asked his curiosity growing as he wondered why Deidara didn't simply state it when he was doing his introductions.

"I am death. When it is time for the individual to die, I collect his soul and bring it to the underworld".

"Wait a minute. I thought that Sasuke was death?" Naruto asked while his brows were squeezed together in concentration as he tried to remember where he had heard Sasuke being referred to as death.

"No Naruto. Sasuke is the god of the underworld and his duty is to oversee this place and judge souls that come here. He is not death himself yeah", Deidara answered before Pein could speak.

"Okay. I understand it now. Hmm. So, what is the job like?"

"Are you not scared of me consort? Most people, even gods do not like to speak with death nor do they like being associated with death. You are the god of spring, what do life and death have in common"?

"Why should I be scared of you? Before any plant can grow, the seed has to die first so that new life can come forth from the dead seed and the plant can shoot out. Death is never the end. It is merely the state where a change will then occur. It all depends on whether we welcome the change or we fear it. The body dies and turns into a spirit. The seed dies and turns into plant. Death is simply the ultimate form of metamorphosis. So, why should I fear you? Those who fear you are not aware of this or have not accepted that death is inevitable".

"The consort is wise and beautiful. Sasuke has indeed chosen well". With those words and a smile on his lips, Pein simply faded out of the room.

"Whoa. That was so cool. Where did he go?"

"He probably went to continue with his duties Naruto. Pein has given you his seal of approval yeah. And that is something he rarely gives. You really impressed him yeah. Okay, we still have other places to visit.

**XXX**

_The underworld is proving to be quite the place. I never knew so many people lived here. But wait a minute. Isn't that Shisui with his mischievous smile again? It is him. Good, now I can finally ask him why he led me to Sasuke's dream that time. Although I'm sure it was an accident but I still want him to apologise to me for that. I wonder who that other person beside him is though. He looks like the bastard without the hair sticking up like a chicken's butt._

"So, Deidara, you brought us a visitor", Shisui asked with a smile.

"Yeah I did. This is Naruto; Sasuke's consort yeah. I'm sort of showing him around, hnn. Naruto you already know Shisui and that is Itachi; he is the god of sleep".

"Shisui, I've been meaning to ask you for a while now. Why did you lead me to Sasuke's dream that night huh? I know it was an accident, but I demand an apology because my dream that night was really vexing", Naruto glared at Shisui while speaking.

"Why should he apologise when it was not an accident. We wanted to toy with you and we do not regret doing so. You and Sasuke provided us with the entertainment we needed for the night" Itachi said very calmly as if they were all talking about the weather.

"You are just as bastardly as the bastard. How dare you?" Naruto screeched as he tried to jump at Itachi but belatedly noticed that he was up in the air and Deidara was carrying him hurriedly from the room.

He saw Itachi's smug face and could not resist sticking out his tongue at the bastard. He will certainly deal with the ultimate bastard II (the ultimate bastard being Sasuke of course) when he finally got his hands on him.

**XXX**

"The room was big and looked like a huge hall. There was a dome like ceiling and the chandeliers were made from diamonds that cast harsh light on the faces of the people that were standing in front of some people that were asking them questions. Three of those asking questions sat on high chairs that seemed to be made from silver, while the last person was obviously sitting on a throne of gold and looked like everybody should bow down to him.

_Of course he will look like that. That bastard always likes to show off that he is the one in charge. Why else will he get himself a throne to sit on? Why can't he just use the high chairs the others are using?_

"Those are the judges. The one to the extreme left with the cigarette in his mouth yeah, is Asuma. The woman that is sitting to his right is Anko yeah. Beware of her yeah. That woman is completely insane. The white-haired old man that is sitting to the left of the woman is Sarutobi-sensei yeah. It is the job of the judges to judge the souls and decide those who are good and who will go to Elysium or those who are evil and who must go to Tartarus. They also decide those who should be given a second chance and taken to the river Lethe to drink from her waters and forget about their past lives so that they can be taken back to the surface world, reborn and they can live their lives anew yeah. It is a difficult job yeah. And they all take it seriously. Sasuke is the ultimate power and when the judges have a case they cannot decide on yeah, they turn to him so that he can give the verdict and his decisions are final because he is the Lord of this place and he has never been wrong yeah."

"Hmm. So the bastard can be a bit wise after all. Who would have known"?

"Come let us leave. We will talk by the river Lethe and you can have some ramen and tell me why you like that food so much yeah".

"Yay for ramen. Let's leave immediately Deidara, I'm hungry for some ramen" and with those words, Naruto ran ahead already mentally calculating how many bowls of ramen he will be able to eat.

**XXX**

"So, Naruto how was your day today? Did you have fun with Deidara?"

"Hmm. Bastard, why didn't you tell me that you are a judge? Also, did you know that you and Itachi are exactly alike? You could be brothers", Naruto said this last part with a giggle as he looked at Sasuke's affronted eyes.

"I am nothing like him. I cannot even imagine that you would compare me to him. Well, it does seem like you really enjoyed your day today. So, will you give me a kiss for introducing you to your new friend Deidara and for sending Iruka to you?"

"You are such an opportunistic pervert you bastard. But, I can give you a kiss. No more, no less".

"I will stop when you ask me to Naruto" Sasuke drawled as he crept closer to the blonde.

_What does he mean by he will stop when I ask him to. Can't he just stop after he has collected a kiss Anyway I will ensure that I tell him to stop after he has collected his kiss. Yes that is what I will do. I'm sure I can handle one little kiss after all._

With the confident words in his head, Naruto watched Sasuke draw closer until the lips met. Sasuke did not immediate put his tongue in Naruto's mouth. Rather, he ran his tongue on the seam then nibbled lightly on the blonde's lower lip. A nip on the lip had Naruto putting his arms around Sasuke's waist then Sasuke sucked in Naruto's lower lip. With a moan, Naruto opened his mouth and Sasuke's hot tongue immediately swept in, running over his teeth, the gliding over the top of his mouth and then stroked his tongue.

Naruto's tongue entered Sasuke's mouth and proceeded to taste every crevice in the mouth. Sasuke pulled his mouth from Naruto's and with the blonde whimpering placed his mouth on Naruto's neck and proceeded to nibble and bite and mark the tan neck. His hands ran over the blonde's body and before Naruto could blink, he was naked and Sasuke had proceeded to run his hand lightly over his dick. Naruto moaned again. While battling Sasuke's tongue which had returned to his mouth for dominance, his hips moved forward seeking Sasuke's hand and silently begging for more pressure. The raven ignored the request and merely rubbed the dripping pre-cum over the tip of the blonde's dick.

With his hips still searching for a firmer hand, Naruto removed his hands from Sasuke's waist and started removing the robes from the god's body. After he saw that Sasuke was now as naked as he was, he disengaged his mouth from the raven's and then moved his mouth to the god's neck and marked him the same way Sasuke had already marked him.

The removal of the hand from his dick had him crying out. But Sasuke merely pushed him on the bed, held his hips with a firm hand and then made a treat out of his dick.

A long lick had Naruto twitching. A suck on the head of the dick had him moaning louder. Then Sasuke took him entirely in his mouth and started to deep-throat him all the while massaging his dick with the muscles in his throat and Naruto began to jerk. After slowly massaging the blonde for a while, he took his mouth from the blonde's dick, buried his face in his balls and began to roll them in his mouth while rubbing the sensitive tip of his dick.

"I'm coming Sasuke. Sasuke, I'm... gonna... come".

As the blonde began to twitch and jerk, Sasuke removed his face from his balls and deep-throated him again, and with a final yell, Naruto exploded in Sasuke's mouth.

"Hmm. That was delicious. Don't look so tired Naruto. We are just starting" and with those words, Sasuke, waved his hands and snatched the jar of oil that was floating from the air.

He lifted Naruto's legs up and with the oil coating his finger pushed one gently into the blonde. While he did this, he continued kissing the blonde and gently massaging his balls, being careful to avoid the sensitive tip. As Naruto's dick started the harden again and the blond began to moan, Sasuke gently pushed in the second finger and began to make scissors-like movement in the blonde; all the while kissing the younger god.

A third finger being gently pushed in had Naruto flinching a little. Sasuke started stoking the now rapidly hardening dick a bit faster and the kisses became rougher as he continue to scissors his fingers in the blonde. After stretching him out effectively, Sasuke poured oil liberally on his own dick and then placed it gently at the blonde's entrance.

"This will hurt a bit but soon after you will enjoy it I promise"

A nod from Naruto had Sasuke pressing in slowly. He went in an inch at a time trying to cause a minimal amount of pain for the blonde. After pressing in all the way, he held still for a while, letting the blonde get used to his size. After some minutes had passed, he started to move.

His thrusts were slow but deep as he patiently tried searching for the other's prostate. A little angling of his body to the right had the blonde moaning quite loudly. Sasuke grinned.

_I'm definitely getting close. I cannot wait to hit it dead on and have him go wild in my arms. They I can start to pummel his ass because this slow pace is killing me, and he is so tight and so hot. I hope the next thrust hits it just right._

Sasuke pulled back slightly and thrust back in forcefully and Naruto screamed, grabbing Sasuke's head and holding on to the bed at the same time as he moved him hips in line with the raven's hoping that the older god would hit that spot again.

He did.

Sasuke's thrusts increased in speed and he stopped holding back as he drilled into the younger god.

"Faster... Harder... Sasuke... Faster" Naruto screamed as he moved his hips trying to reach his second peak for the day.

"I'm coming Sasuke. So close. Please don't stop. Don't stop"

Sasuke moved his hands between their bodies and with three hard tugs, the blonde splattered their bodies with his cum as he came screaming loudly for everyone to hear "Sasuke!"

The contracting muscles of Naruto's ass had Sasuke coming shortly after the blonde and with a groan he filled his ass with his seed.

Harsh breathing filled the air for a while until a sleepy sounding Naruto grumbled, "It was meant to just be one kiss bastard".

With a laugh, Sasuke gathered his blonde to himself and they both fell asleep.

**XXX**

"Naruto, if you are going to become stronger as a god, you are going to have to visualize. The key to you being able to bring forth spring without putting so much pressure on your body is for you to imagine that you are taking out of that bright colour around you and forcing it into the ground. The air is already full of spring so take half of the power you need from your surrounding and half from within you. Now, you don't need something that massive to create your garden, just take a little and force into the ground, bringing to your mind exactly what type of flowers you and need the quantity. That should help".

With those words ringing in his ear, Naruto forced his body to relax and his mind to concentrate. Putting his hands on the ground, he imagined pushing his power into the earth and visualized roses and orchids with a splash of forget-me-nots. His eyes opened to his new garden and he squealed in delight.

"See, now that wasn't so difficult to do now was it?" Sasuke asked as he smirked at his boyfriend.

"Next, still visualizing, imagine separating from your body bit by bit like a cloth that is unravelling. Then, imagine the place you want to be at and you should be there faster than you can blink".

Naruto breathed in deeply and as he exhaled, he imagined himself in the throne room where he had seen Sasuke on the throne.

He opened his eyes and found himself sitting on Sasuke's throne.

_Wow. That worked even better than I thought it would. Hmm. This throne does really feel comfortable. I wonder where Sasuke is right now._

"Looking for someone dumbass?"

"Hey Sasuke bastard, your throne is really comfortable."

"It is? Hmmm, I never realized that before", and with a leer, Sasuke pulled his consort up, sat on the chair and pulled his consort down so that Naruto was sitting on his lap.

"Well then Naruto, how about we see how comfortable this throne really is huh?" and with those words, Sasuke moved his head forward to capture the lips of his blond idiot, all the while moving his hands in a shooing motion, ordering his shades to give them some privacy and also prevent any visitor from entering the judgement room.

He had some unfinished business with his blonde after all.

**XXX**

"Um, Sasuke, what is that?" Naruto asked as he stared in wonder at the huge ornate and intricately designed floor length mirror that his bastard had placed in front of him.

"A little birdie once told me that you wanted to travel. So, I spoke to Deidara and asked him for his magic mirror. He is the god of witchcraft and no tiny hand mirror will do for him. With this mirror, you can look at different locations. Anytime you see a location you like we will travel there".

"But Sasuke, why will you do such a thing for me. I know how busy you are here. If you agree to leave every time I want to travel, you will have a large back-log of work. Why would you do such a thing for me?

"Because I love you dumbass and I want you to be happy", Sasuke said this without his usual smirk; his expression for the first time in a long while completely serious.

"Sasuke, I don't know what to say", Naruto stammered as he looked at the other god.

"Don't say anything but where you will like to see so that we can travel there. When you are ready Naruto, the words would come naturally to you. I can be patient".

Naruto moved closely and put his lips against Sasuke's. The kiss was slow and thorough, not like any they had ever shared.

The dynamics of their relationship was changing and neither of the gods was willing to do anything to speed it up. They were willing to go with it all and see where it will lead them to.

"I want to go to the Hespirides. Who knows, I might be able to see some of the heroes and ask Jason why he was so stupid and ungrateful that he would betray Medea that way".

"Your wish is my command dumbass", and with a smile, Sasuke turned to the mirror, moved his hands over it and simply said "Hespirides".

The mirror went cloudy for some time, but when it cleared it showed the white beaches and the white waters of the Island of the blessed. The trees were a startling shade of the green and the meadows were filled with brilliantly coloured flowers. Few people loitered and the mirror effectively showed its viewers that they would have some privacy in the place.

Naruto sighed in pleasure, and Sasuke grinned.

"Well Naruto, off to the Hespirides".

**XXX**

In another part of the surface world, Minato screamed in anguish as he searched about for his son.

A/N: See, I told you this chapter will be very long. I hope I have made it up to you guys. Once again, I am so sorry for the delay. I hope you forgive me. The next chapter will be up soon. I've already began typing it and the new chapter should be up and running in a couple of days. It will be up faster if there are a lot of reviews. Lol. I love reviews.

And for those that are wondering, yes I aced my exams and had one of the highest scores on my project. Thank you for asking .


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Naruto is not ours, and Greek Mythology belongs to no one.

Summary: What's a guy to do when he is in love, and his mother-in-law gets in the way? Kidnap his wife err, _husband_ of course... (Based on the Greek Mythology of Hades and Persephone). SasuNaru.

Author's Note: Well you guys, here is the last chapter. Whew, I so totally cannot believe that I've finally finished it. This is my first multi-chapter story and I'm so excited that I finally finished it. To everyone that has been with the story since I started it, I want to say thank you all. I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers:

**Sugardash**

**.fish**

**xxxwallflowerxxx**

**roboguy45**

**Celestialfae**

**marinav92**

**KyouyaxCloud**

**Kasai chii**

**Stalker-san**

**RememberingAzareth**

**Firefox Vixen**

**TigerDemonOwnz**

**MoonlightDemoness**

**Evil E. Evil**

**Streema**

**animecrazy479**

**XxObsessxLovexLivexX**

**xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx**

**Killercat-nya**

**SilverxStarlight**

**Naarano**

**itsxrosaliexcullenxbitches**

**ChasesTheMoon**

**S. Wright**

**Wils-kun**

You all totally rock and I appreciate the encouragements and the advice you have all given me. There will be another lemon in the story so for those that don't like that, be warned. Now, on to the story...

**Chapter Six:**

Loneliness could be equated with pain. It was an emotion that had the power to slowly drain an individual till the only thing remaining was the numbness that was its companion. It was an emotion that squeezed a person's heart and took all the joy and pleasures of living that one should have.

That was the emotion Minato felt as he searched everywhere for his son; the light of his world; the one person that always made him happy and made him smile. He searched the highest of mountains and the lowest of valleys. He went to forests and deserts and still couldn't find his son. The days slowly went bye; each second crawling along and time seemed to mock his inability to find his son. But he was determined not to stop looking until he found him. Naruto was around somewhere and soon, he would be home with him.

A sudden breeze and the dimming of the sun a little had him looking to the left where a god with blonde hair and blue eyes had made an appearance.

"Hello Deidara is there anything I can do for you?" he asked tiredly while rubbing his aching temple.

"Minato yeah, you don't look so well yeah. What happened yeah? I might be able to help you out yeah"

"Haven't you heard Deidara, my son Naruto has been taken from me against his will and I have been looking for him everywhere. I've searched everywhere for him and still I can't find him. To make everything worse, nobody has any idea where he is or who has taken him".

"The matter is a simple one yeah. Go to Helios and ask him where your son is yeah. He is the sun so he should have seen him, unless he was taken at night, yeah".

"Indeed, why didn't it occur to me to ask Helios? Deidara, thank you, and I hope to repay you some day for this help you have rendered to me" Minato said as he took Deidara's hands in his, and smiled warmly at the god of witchcraft; just before he left to search for Helios.

_This is going to be interesting yeah. I wonder how things will progress from here yeah. Minato will discover who took his son and there will be hell to pay for a while. But I know that Sasuke will fight with all he has to keep his consort. I wonder how things will progress yeah. Well, my job here is done._

**XXX**

Helios was sitting quietly by a meadow when Minato found him. Everything seemed to shine extra brightly with the sun present there. His eyes had the wisdom of one who has seen it all, and from the looks he was receiving, Minato figured that Helios had wondered when he would seek him out.

"So you have finally come to ask him about your son's whereabouts Minato. It took you long enough. However, I can see that you're distraught so I shall not take your time nor will I attempt to test your patience by drawing this out. I saw the ground open around your son, and the king of the underworld taking him to the bowels of the earth. The motive is unknown to me, but I am sure Jiraiya can answer any other questions you might have".

With these words said, Helios simply faded away and left Minato to his less than pleasant thoughts.

_Sasuke kidnapped my son? How dare he? But I wonder what Helios meant by Jiraiya knowing the motive behind the kidnap. If he knows, why didn't he tell me when I went to Olympus to tell him that our son is missing? Well, there is only thing to do, go to Olympus and ask Jiraiya what he knows about my son's abduction. For his sake, I hope that he denies it because if he doesn't then everyone will feel my wrath._

**XXX**

Jiraiya was busy doing what he does best. Flirty with one of the nymphs while drinking the sweetest of nectar. Life as he knew it was good. What more could a god ask for? He had a willing woman, sweet wine and things were going well in the world. How was he to know that in a second, everything was going to change?

"Jiraiya, I would like to speak with you. So, can you get your hands off the nymph, drop the wine and give me your complete attention?" Minato asked very softly as he just stared at the king of the gods.

"You will always have my attention Minato", Jiraiya said while waving the nymph who had picked up the jar of wine away.

"I asked Helios if he knew the whereabouts of my son and he told me that Naruto was kidnapped by Sasuke and taken to the Underworld. That was very surprising. What was more surprising was that he told me that you will be able to tell me the motive behind the kidnapping which means that you knew it was going to happen and didn't stop me nor inform me" Minato stated; his eyes cool as he stared at his brother and former lover.

"Well, um how do I say this? Well, you see, some months ago, Sasuke did come to see me, and asked for my permission to court Naruto and to take him as his consort. I would have told him no, but you know how Sasuke can be, so I kind of agreed to it".

"So, you agreed that our son should marry Sasuke and did not deem it fit to inform me of this decision?" Minato asked very calmly and softly; the calm before the storm.

"Well, he asked me not as the king of the gods but as Naruto's father".

"You call yourself his father? Where were you when I carried him within myself for months? Where were you when I bore him? Where were you when I raised him, clothed him and fed him? Where the fuck were you when he was growing. Now you sit there in your ridiculous throne, frolicking with a nymph and drinking wine while MY son has been kidnapped and you have the guts to claim fatherhood now? Who the hell do you think you are Jiraiya?" Minato screamed as he stared at the brother he wanted to strangle and destroy till there was nothing left of him.

"Now now Minato; there is no need for you to get insulting. I am the king of the gods you know which means I still have authority and power over you. I am also Naruto's father which gives me the right to choose his husband for him. If you don't like what I have done, well that's too bad because the deed has already been done. Besides, you should be happy that Naruto got Sasuke as his husband. Sasuke will be able to take good care of our son".

"He is MY son Jiraiya. My son; not yours and don't you ever forget that. You might be king of the gods, but I will show you and the whole world that I own the earth, and right now, everyone will feel my pain and anguish from the loss of my son. By the time I am done with the world, you WILL bring my son back to me", and with those words Minato left Olympus to return to his home.

_Now I have a headache. All the shouting definitely got to me. Sasuke definitely owes me one, but I do wonder what Minato meant by him proving that he owns the earth. Well, there is nothing to be done right now anyway. Now, I wonder where that nymph went. All this fighting has made me so agitated. I definitely need some cooling down and lots of tender loving._

**XXX**

"Um, Sasuke, what exactly do you think you're doing"? Naruto asked all the while resisting the raven haired god who was slowly pulling him to the judgement room.

"It's actually quite simple Naruto. Chouji finally sent your own throne which I requested from him months ago. It's in the judgement room and I want you to see it".

"Oh. Then you should have said so instead of just dragging me along with you bastard. I am still very suspicious though. Why do you have that grin on your face if all you want to show me is a throne heh bastard?"

All that got him was a smirk from the raven god who continued to pull him away from his garden.

_I don't trust that look at all. That is the look Sasuke gets just before he jumps me. I know that look very well. It is the same look he gave me the day he decided we should have sex in the judgement room; the look he gave me when he wanted us to have sex in the garden; the look he gave me when he seduced me into having sex with him in the throne room; and also the look he gave me just before we had sex by the river Lethe. I know that look very well and that look is most definitely not my friend. Hmmph. The only problem is I am never able to escape from that look. Hopefully, all he will do is show me the throne then I will talk to Iruka and he will bring me some ramen. I am a bit hungry after the busy day I've had today. Who would know that letting Deidara convince me into a game of tag would be so draining especially since he cheats so much. _

While Naruto was lost in his thoughts, Sasuke continued leading him down the winding passageway that led to the judgement room. Within a few minutes they were in the room and ahead of them was the throne Chouji had made for the consort of the king of the underworld. Unfortunately, said consort was still ruminating on his thoughts and had not even brought his head up to see his gift.

Sasuke though merely kept quiet and waited for his beloved to notice that they had stopped moving and had gotten to their destination.

Fortunately, he did not need to wait for so long.

Naruto could not speak, neither could he stop staring. When Sasuke had told him about the throne, he imagined it would simply be a normal throne that might be as ostentatious as Sasuke's.

Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that it could ever be this beautiful.

Indeed, beautiful is the only word he could use to describe the throne Chouji had made for him.

It was made from pure gold. But all over it, Chouji had put designs of flowers and had made the petals from the rarest of jewels.

Sapphires were the shocking blue that indicated the forget-me-nots. The Gloxinia flowers were made even more shocking with rubies. He used amethyst to depict the field of Lavender flowers and the Amur Adonis flowers were made brilliant with beautifully cut citrine jewels. The effect was stunning and the plush cushions that were a brilliant gold colour promised comfort along with the beauty of the throne.

Naruto gasped at the beauty of it all; his shocking blue eyes wide with wonder as he stared at the beautiful throne in front of him.

"I see you like it Naruto. Indeed it is beautiful and I believe Chouji outdid himself with it. But, the beauty still pales in comparison with yours".

With those words, Sasuke proceeded to pull Naruto gently forward until the blond was sitting on the cushioned throne, still dazed at the gift.

He was still dazed when Sasuke leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, his lips, his neck, his cheek and finally his mouth. He moved a little to make some space available to Sasuke so that the latter could move between his thighs.

His mouth opened to allow the raven god's tongue to enter.

Sasuke kissed him slowly, taking the time to savour the taste that was purely Naruto. He could taste the warm spices of the ramen the blonde had eaten earlier in the day. That, combined with the warmth of his mouth made kissing Naruto a very addictive pastime for Sasuke.

He moved his mouth to the blonde's neck and began to nibble, very lightly and yet made sure that he covered every surface.

At this point, Naruto had begun to moan softly as he inclined his neck, silently trying to get Sasuke to focus on that sweet spot right behind his ear.

With dizzying slowness, Sasuke unravelled Naruto's robes and placed his hands on Naruto hips.

A quick flick had his own robes opening and he brought both their naked bodies closer and began to rub against the blonde very slowly.

His lips trailed down to Naruto's nipples.

He took a moment to stare at them. After staring at the nipples that had tightened to a nub and where a bewitching shade of dusty pink, he placed his mouth on them and began to suckle and pull while grinding against the blonde who at this point was mewling and thrusting his hips forward in a bid to create more fiction.

Pale hands continued to travel down a tan body. A scratch at the back of the younger god's knee with a fingertip and a light nip on pink nipples had Naruto groaning and thrusting even harder against Sasuke.

_He smells like the spring he is in control of. I could spend all day just pushing him to continue to make these sounds. But alas, I am not very patience, and the judgement will begin soon. I really don't have the time to draw this out as much as I would like to._

A flick of his wrist had a jar of oil floating towards him. He moved his hands underneath the blonde and raised him slightly up all the while pulling his legs wide open and leaving his hole wide open with Naruto curved and his legs resting lightly on Sasuke's shoulders.

A well-oiled finger sank slowly into the blonde, and Sasuke watched with avid fascination as the hole seemed to greedily suck his finger in. He worked his finger in the blonde properly and added another while alternating his gaze between the pink hole that seemed greedy for any part of his body he put in it, and the hazy blue eyes and open mouth of his lover who could only moan and writhe his body as he waited for Sasuke to finish preparing him.

A third finger had Naruto groaning and screaming "Fuck me already Sasuke".

Sasuke did just that. With a thrust he was buried completely in the blonde. He pulled back and thrust fully again, maintaining a steady rhythm all the while watching the younger god whose mouth was hanging open and who was holding onto the arm-rest of the throne like his life depended on it.

Sasuke was so intent on fucking Naruto he didn't notice when the latter's hands left the arm-rest and moved to his body. A deep scratch down his back had Sasuke screaming as he pulled back, raised Naruto and turned him so that his hands were now holding the back of the throne and his head was hanging over the top of it.

With renewed force, he slapped back into the blonde hitting his prostate dead on and Naruto screeched. Sasuke kept on with the punishing force of his thrusts while keeping his hands tight on Naruto's hips leaving bruises on the tan skin.

At this point, Naruto had begun to make keening noises. With a hard thrust, Sasuke sank his teeth into Naruto neck just below his ear and the blonde exploded, spilling his seed all over the throne.

A couple of seconds after, Sasuke came with a muffled shout and emptied himself in his lover.

For a few minutes, there was only panting as both gods tried to catch their breath. Sasuke merely ran his fingers through his lover's hair as he continued to gasp for air.

"Well, at least we now know that the throne is as sturdy as it is beautiful", Sasuke smirked down at his blonde who had turned around and was watching him with eyes that were still getting adjusted to seeing.

With a voice that had gone a bit hoarse from all the screaming he had done, Naruto simply grumbled to his lover, "Next time bastard, choose a comfortable place for us to have sex. My neck has a kink in it".

**XXX**

_Okay, so maybe I will admit that being the king of the underworld is not merely a title. The bastard does seem to be taking his role seriously. Although, why he has me sitting here with him to make judgements I don't understand. He does not really need my input now does he? I'm quite sure he will be able to make decisions just fine. Although from what Deidara told me, maybe he is insisting I sit in on his judgements so that I can make my own inputs when the matter calls for it. Deidara is convinced he wants to show me off as being wise and that is why he has been asking for my presence with him while he is giving judgements. Well, I will see how things go before I come to my decision though. Who is this sad man who looks so morose, carrying his lyre? He does not have the ethereal form of the others so he is obviously not dead yet, so what is he doing in the underworld? Also, how did he get past Akamaru?_

"My Lords who rule this world where all mortals must return at their appointed time, I am called Orpheus and I plead with you to listen to my song and grant me my request. My dear wife who I love dearly and who means the world to me shortly after we got married was stung by a viper and died. I have travelled far with only my love for my wife Eurydice giving me strength to ask you to have mercy and consider the love you share and give my wife back to me".

"I find it fascinating Orpheus that you were able to escape Akamaru on your way here. How were you able to convince him to let you pass?" Sasuke asked curious for the answer Orpheus would give to him.

"I merely played my lyre for him my Lord. He was soothed and did not prevent me from moving forward".

"You do play beautifully well Orpheus. I can definitely see why Akamaru will let you be", Naruto stated smiling at the other man.

"Your request is not something I would otherwise consider Orpheus. I am not known for returning souls that have been sent to my domain. But, your gift with the lyre and song has pleased me and my consort so I will grant you your request. However there is a condition attached to that", Sasuke spoke solemnly, staring at the man whose delight at having his request granted showed clearly for all to see.

"You will leave our presence now and return to the surface. Your wife will be behind you. However, you are not allowed to look back and behold your wife until you have gotten to the surface world. If you do forget this warning and look back, your wife will be lost to you forever. Do you accept this condition Orpheus?" Naruto asked as he stared calmly at the musician.

"Yes my Lords. I accept the condition. I am grateful for your help and consideration and will most certainly do as you bid me to and not look upon my wife until we have gotten to the surface".

"Very well then, you may go Orpheus", Sasuke said and motioned the lyre player to leave his presence.

With solemn eyes, the two gods watched the progress of the human and his wife as they slowly made their way to the surface world. They watched as the doubts began to cloud around Orpheus as he began to wonder if truly his wife was with him. They watched as he continued to push on; resisting the urge to look behind him. Just as they both got to the entrance to the underworld, Orpheus' doubts grew even more and with a turn of his head, he looked behind him to look at his beloved wife. She glowed for a while and slowly faded away, leaving the musician broken and weeping bitterly as he wailed at the loss of his love.

Sasuke glanced at his consort and raised an eyebrow. He was quite surprised to see that Naruto was not crying at the unfairness of it all. He was even more surprised when Naruto spoke.

"There are consequences for every action that we take. It is a pity when people are not really prepared to accept these consequences. He could have waited till his death and be united with his wife for all eternity. If he was not willing to be that patient, then before he accepted the condition we gave to him, he should have considered it carefully and searched his heart thoroughly to find out if indeed he had no doubts that will make him disregard our instructions and if he was ready to deal with the consequences should he disobey us. He had the strength necessary to challenge the gods to collect what he wanted, but he did not maintain that strength to ensure that he received his reward in full. A job half-done is worse than one not done at all because of the ensuing disappointments and the waste of efforts already expended".

With a hand gesture, Sasuke postponed the remaining judgement till a later time and pulled Naruto from his throne.

_When he talks like that; all wise and serious and confident, I get so horny and I just cannot wait to bury myself to the hilt inside him. It's like an aphrodisiac. Now, is there any place nearby where I can fuck him hard enough that he won't be thinking about judgements and musicians for a long while? Ha! I will fuck him at that cove near Itachi and Shisui's place. That way I can torture them and at the same time sate myself. It will be like killing two birds with one stone._

**XXX**

"Jiraiya, you really need to do something and do it fast. The people are dying because the land is not providing them with sustenance. They are crying out to us and the only ones who are not calling to us for help are the ones who are dead. The people exist to serve us and the only way they can do so is if they are alive. What will you do if they all abandon us? There will be no sacrifices, no incense at our altars, no festivals in our honour. There will be nothing Jiraiya" Tsunade raved at her husband while the other gods stared silently at him.

The only gods that were not present were the ones in the underworld who did not seem to be concerned with what was happening in the world above theirs.

It had been a year and for twelve months, Minato had ensured that not even weeds grew from the earth. Everything was barren and the entire world could feel his bitterness and pain as he withheld food from them.

At first, Jiraiya had thought that everything would soon pass away. Minato was merely angry and after a couple of days, he would calm down and things would return to the way they used to. However, it was not so. Twelve full months had passed since Minato's confrontation with Jiraiya and he was completely proving the truth of his words; the earth did indeed belong to him. Everyone was suffering and nobody knew what could be done to appease the god whose domain was the earth.

This was what led the other gods to come before Jiraiya to find out if he knew how to appease Minato.

Kakashi was not his jovial self and Chouji had left the sanctuary of his workshop. Ino was not in the midst of her lovers and Neji had left his temples. Kisame had even left his seas and Tenten had returned from her deserts while Temari was standing behind her father but still wondering like everyone else what could be done to salvage things.

"Sai, do go to Minato; plead with him to end the famine and desolation he has brought to the earth. If he refuses, ask him what he wants so that we can make arrangements and the earth can once again be fruitful".

The words had barely left Jiraiya's mouth that Sai had immediately departed from Olympus to take the message of the king of the gods to his brother.

As he flew, he saw nothing but barrenness and people slowly dying from the hunger that they all suffered from; both those that were rich and the ones that were poor. The famine and desolation of the land was obviously not a respecter of persons.

It did not take him long before he arrived at the entrance to the dwelling of Minato.

He greeted him as befitted his status as one of the older gods and relayed the message that Zeus had entrusted to him.

"Tell Zeus that the only way that the earth will once again be blessed to bear fruit is if he returns my son back to me. The only form of reparation I want is my son. Immediately my son is returned to me, the earth will once again bear fruit. The reason why the ground is barren now is because she is an extension of me. She feels my desolation at the loss of my child and is reflecting that. Give me back my child and everything will return back to the way it always was".

With those words still ringing in his ears, Sai flew back to Olympus and in the presence of the other gods, delivered Minato's message.

"If what he wants is his son back, then give him back his son Jiraiya. Send Sai to the underworld to inform Sasuke about what is happening and ask him to return Naruto back to his father. I am sure Naruto will also want an end to all these deaths", Kisame said calmly.

Jiraiya looked around and when he saw the acceptance in the eyes of all the other gods, he turned to Sai and ordered him to go to the underworld and bring Naruto back.

With a bow and the fluttering of his winged sandals, Sai left to do his father and king's bidding.

**XXX**

"Pein, exactly why is it that the underworld seems to be flooded with more dead souls than usual? Is it that there is a war somewhere that I don't know about? Or is a king massacring his subjects?" Naruto asked as he sat on his throne in the throne room beside Sasuke and stared at the god who was death.

"There is no war my Lord. Neither is there a king somewhere who is killing his subjects. The people are dying because the ground is desolate and your father is lashing out at your kidnapping". Pein said all these with a calm face and a cool voice like he was merely droning about the weather.

"That is no right. I can understand why father is upset but he shouldn't take it out on people who are not guilty of any crime. They have not done any wrong other than depending on the land to give them food and it is very cruel for father to let them all suffer like this". Naruto said all these with his eyes blazing as he wondered how he can make his father see the error of his ways and come around.

The appearance of Juugo had Sasuke turning towards the shade who announced that Sai was present and wanted to speak with the two gods.

"Let him in Juugo", Sasuke stated all the while inclining his head to Pein who wanted to leave and carry on with his duties.

"Well hello dickless. I can see that you are definitely looking better. Nothing like the damsel in distress I was expecting. Also, from the way you seem to be looking at the dark Lord and the way he was also looking at you, I can assume that Sasuke has finally decided to put his dick to good use. Who would have believed that when I was sent to invite him to Jiraiya's party, the one who caught his eye and who would tempt that dick of his would be you"?

"I would advise you to simply say what you want and get out Sai. Any more reference to Sasuke's body parts would ensure that you pay for even thinking the thought", with a glare that would do Sasuke proud, Naruto dared Sai to speak.

Sai of course knew how to pick his battles, so he kept his thoughts to himself and became the efficient messenger he was.

"Jiraiya says that you should return Naruto to his father so as to put an end to the catastrophe that Minato is causing as a result of the loss of his son. You are to accept this as an order from the king of the gods".

"Excuse us for a while Sai, I need to talk with my consort about your request. Karin will attend to you".

With those words, Naruto and Sasuke left Sai in the throne room.

Sasuke led Naruto to the garden the younger god had made for his own pleasure. The roses were in full bloom and air was made fragrant with the scent of the flowers.

"So, what do you want to do Naruto?"

"Well, I understand father wanting me back. I can understand the pain he is feeling and I do miss him. But, I don't want to leave you either Sasuke. I love the way you have helped me to come into my own. I love the way being with you has shown me my strengths and I love the way you have helped to opened my eyes to the wonders of the world. Yes, you can be a bastard a lot of the time, but I love you bastard and all, and I don't want to leave you. I honestly don't know what to do".

"How nice of you to admit that you love me right after Sai arrived. Now, we can't celebrate properly", Sasuke sulked a little; then brightened at the thought that soon, they will be able to celebrate soon.

"There is a way to ensure that you can always stay with me whenever you want and return to your father when you want to. This way, nobody will be able to make you feel guilty for staying with me. If you eat food from the underworld, then you are bound to the underworld, and even your father cannot dispute that fact. Therefore, you will be able to come and go as you please, and nobody can stop you from returning to me. Not even Jiraiya can order you to stay away from me".

"Well can I have ramen then? Iruka can send me a bowl and I can eat it immediately?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but ramen doesn't count. It is not a food that comes originally from the underworld so it cannot be used".

With a wave, Sasuke presented the pomegranate fruit to him.

"Have some of these. Try and eat as much as you can so that you can stay with me all year. A seed is the equivalent of a month and both of your fathers will be able to know the quantity of the seeds you have consumed. So, try and eat at lease twelve".

Naruto dug in and ate. Luckily for him, he actually liked the tangy acidic taste of the edible seeds and finished the fruit.

With a smile, Sasuke leaned into him and kissed the lips that were always so pouty, soft and waiting for him.

He cut the kiss short so that they would not get carried away. Sai was waiting after all, and so was Minato, the other gods and the rest of the world.

They returned to the throne room where the saw Sai still waiting for them. He had not drank out of the wine Karin had offered to him, but was waiting for Naruto, eager to return to Olympus and his other duties.

Naruto climbed onto Sasuke's chariot and with a wave to the raven haired god, he and Sai returned to the surface world.

**XXX**

"Naruto, you've finally returned home. I cannot believe what Sasuke was thinking kidnapping you and trying to make you his consort. Anyway, we will forget about it all and I will take measures to make sure that he never comes near you again", Minato said as he checked his son's body for any sign of injury that would indicate that he had been maltreated while he was in the underworld.

Naruto snorted and grasped his father's arms with his hands and looked into a face that looked just like his.

"Father, I did not suffer when I was with Sasuke. I actually enjoy being with him. Yes, he can be abrupt and curt and cold, but he is everything I have ever wanted. He challenges me, makes me laugh, and has also helped me to see that I can trust my own judgement and can make mature decisions because I am an adult. He treated me like a man and not a boy and for that, I will always be grateful".

Minato stared at his son, shocked at the words that were spilling from the lips, but Naruto was not done.

"What I don't understand is how you can let the whole world suffer the way you have done. People who have been faithful to you, who have served and worshipped you for years and whose generations have also served and worshipped you for years all died because you were not willing to help them. You moaned at the loss of your son and yet you ignored the fact that these people also have children that they loved and who have died because you allowed the earth to waste away. Your power is a responsibility father and yet you have not used it to care for the people you were meant to care for".

"Naruto, I am sorry that you are hurt and I am sorry about the people that have wasted away because of my grief. I felt desolate at your loss and the earth reflected my pain. It is not something I am proud of, but I am somewhat happy that now you have returned to me and I know that the earth will once again yield fruit".

"I am not back with you for good father. My home is with Sasuke and that is where I will always return. I have eaten the pomegranate from his world and therefore I belong to that world also. I will of course always come and see you. We will still have our evenings together walking through the field and talking about how our day has been. But I will spend my nights with my husband and that is a decision I want you to respect".

Minato glared silently at his son for a while, but Naruto did not lose his resolve as he calmly watched his father with the patience showing on his face that he was merely waiting for his father to accept the truth so that they could move on to other matters.

"All right Naruto. But don't expect me to forgive Sasuke that easily. I reserve the right to hate him for a while."

"I can't ask for more than that father, and I thank you. Now let's begin the work of restoring the earth so that it can once again provide food for those who till it".

With those words said, Naruto and Minato began the process of healing the earth.

Minato watched his son as he closed his eyes and seemed to collect power from around him, combine it with his power and force it into the earth. For miles, the earth changed from a grey colour to the rich brown that showed that it was alive.

Amazed, Minato stared at his son and asked, "Where did you learn how to do that Naruto?"

"Sasuke taught me father".

Four simple words that told Minato that his son had found a mate that accepted him for who he was and helped to work on his strengths. He knew that indeed he would forgive Sasuke, but he wasn't sure when exactly he was going to do that.

**XXX**

"I assume that your meeting with your father went all right seeing that you are here and I know he is not busy boiling and angry by the Styx so he has somehow accepted our union. But, how did your meeting with Jiraiya go?"

"Well, he said congratulations and has insisted on throwing a party for us at Olympus tomorrow. According to him, we deserve a party because he wasn't sure I was ever going to lose my virginity what with father always standing guard and he wasn't sure if you still remember how to have sex. So, he has decided to celebrate and insists that we must be there. I kind agreed on the condition that he provides ramen".

Sasuke did not know if he should smirk at the thought of Naruto losing his virginity to him, or glare at the thought of Jiraiya saying that he didn't know if he could have sex with anyone or laugh at Naruto agreeing to go to the party so that he can have ramen to eat.

He settled for rolling the blonde god over and showing him just how happy he was that Naruto admitted to loving him.

_Yes, he was definitely worth all the efforts and the entire wait. Now the next thing for me to consider is how quickly I can get us out of the party and down here in my bed where Naruto clearly belongs._

**XXX**

Naruto glanced around and he saw that indeed all the gods were present for the party. Itachi was in the corner chatting with Shisui and Deidara who had surprisingly let his hair down for the occasion and was looking elegant in dark blue robes.

Pein was beside Chouji and the two gods were being silent and simply gazing around and yet gave out the air that made it seem like they were communicating quite well without words.

Jiraiya as usual was drinking and he and Kakashi seemed to be laughing over something in one of those damned scrolls Kakashi was always carrying.

Konohamaru was looking quite depressed and kept on glancing at Sasuke. His constant twitching and his hands venturing quite close to his arrows had Naruto smiling as he realised that the little twerp was probably considering shooting Sasuke with his arrows but realised that he couldn't because Sasuke was now in love and he didn't need any love arrows; he probably also realised that Naruto and Sasuke would kill him if he attempted anything.

A sudden flutter beside him had Naruto staring as he found Neji, Gaara and Sai all staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and waited for them to speak.

"Wow dickless. Now you're even acting like the brooding lord. Who would have known? Well, if you ever change your mind about who you want to end up with, I'm always available to you."

With those words, Sai left leaving Neji and Gaara still staring steadily at Naruto.

"I still cannot believe that you would settle for Sasuke when I have told you time and time again that the fates destined for us to be together. Now you have condemned me to a lifetime without love as I shall always remember that we are destined to be together and so cannot fall in love with anyone else".

"Neji, go out and look for someone else. The fates did not decide that we are to end up together. You did. I am sure that if you search hard enough, you will find someone else who will capture your attention and maybe the person will buy your talk about love and fate. As for me, I have found the person I want, now leave me alone".

With a huff, Neji left all the while muttering about the fates and how miserable Naruto would be now that he has not chosen him but rather chose someone that the fates have not chosen for him.

Naruto merely rolled his eyes and snorted, then returned his gaze to Gaara.

"If he should ever fuck things up with you, I will be here waiting for you and ready to fight for you. All you have to do is say so".

"Thank you Gaara. I do appreciate the offer but I am happy with my choice and if he does fuck-up, I will deal with things myself. But I am grateful that you offered though".

With a grunt, Gaara left Naruto who smiled at the sound and turned around to continue observing.

_Tenten is already looking very restless. She will be leaving soon and will probably return to her mountains. _

_I wonder where father is though. I still haven't seen him yet._

Sasuke smirked as he watched his consort smile as he watched the other gods. He growled when he saw the three gods approach him and smirked again when he saw that none of them left looking happy.

He watched Naruto continue to look around him and then he heard someone clearing his throat behind him.

He turned and stared into blue eyes that looked like his blonde's and blonde hair that looked like Naruto's.

"Hello Minato. Naruto is beside the pillar that has the carving of Kakashi being birthed from Jiraiya's thigh".

"I will see him soon. I actually wanted to talk to you. I accept that maybe you have come to care for my son. I also accept that my son has come to somewhat care for you too. But, if you hurt him at all, I will hunt you down Sasuke. I will also like to state at this point that I do not like you at all".

"Why do I have the feeling that your anger at me precedes me kidnapping Naruto Minato?"

"That's because it does. I still haven't forgiven you for insulting me and calling me selfish when we were in father's stomach and for making me give up that comfortable position I was in."

"Seriously? That's what is still making you so angry? Are you kidding me?"

"I am perfectly serious Sasuke and I await the day when I can return the favour. Trust me; with me as your father-in-law, I will definitely get my revenge."

With those words, Minato walked off to meet with his son, leaving Sasuke shaking his head and staring after him in wonder.

_Exactly why is it that I married into his crazy family again? Oh yeah, I remember the reasons clearly: Naruto is a great fuck; he makes me laugh; he is a great fuck; he understands me; he is a great fuck; everyone in my realm loves him; he is a great fuck; he is beautiful and wise and oh yes, he is a great fuck. The things I condone for a great fuck; now to get that great fuck away from all these people and give him the best fuck of his life._

**THE END**

A/N: I've finally finished the story. Whew. I'm so delighted that I was able to finish. I'm working on a one-shot now. I should be done with it in a week or even less than a week from now and will try and put it up immediately.

Anyway, read and please review. I want to know what you think of the story and the spin I put on it.

Well then, ta-ta.


End file.
